


Power & Control

by Ilovestereknjazz



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "King" Derek, "Queen" Stiles, Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Derek&Stiles Love, Derek's Epiphany, Everyone Is Alive, Except Gerard and Victoria, F/M, Hale Pack, I still hate them, M for Mature later on, M/M, Multi, New kid at B-Hills High, OMC - Freeform, Pack Feels, SmartStiles, Sterek Alpha Mates, SterekChess AU, chess references, eventual love, post Nogitsune Stiles, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wonders why his name was on the King on Stiles' board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen

Derek couldn't figure out one thing, why was his name on the king? He had asked Stiles' father and he and just replied, "maybe because you are heavily guarded?" It seemed like a logical assumption but the look on Chris Argent's face had told him there was more to the board than just a game, so he had tried to set it up at his loft. Peter had sauntered in and sassily told him that chess maybe Stiles' game but it isn't the game of the Nogitsune. Derek hadn't believed it then either but he had let it go to avoid his uncle. But now that everything was over and dealt with, Derek decide that it was just the wise thing to do to actually ask the source, so here he was, standing in front of Stiles' house wondering if he should use the window or the door.

Window it is; it's always fun to see Stiles' jump when he entered through the window! It was hilarious actually! Uhhhh...yes, the window it is.

Derek jumped in the window to find Stiles' walking out his bathroom door towel drying his hair. Stiles' didn't notice Derek until Derek growled for accidentlt being hit in the face with a towel instead of the computer desk chair, where Stiles semmed to be aiming his towel at. Ok the plan had seriously backfired but at least Stiles' towel smelled heavenly...uhhh at least Stiles led out a yelp.

"DEREK!!!! What are you doing here?? You can't just sneak into peoples room like that! It's bad manners," Stiles was saying and then Derek smirked when he heard a quite, "what if I was naked or something?"

"So what did you want?" asked Stiles.

"I...I...just wanted to ask you something...." replied Derek. Why is he stuttering? He never stutters. Stiles does though, and Stiles seem to be quite pleased with himself in making Derek stutter if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"Ok, Derek, what do you want to know? I'm guessing it's research, so give me a few, I'm going to grab some food from downstairs."

Derek had to ask before we changed him mind so he blurted out, "I just wanted to know why my name was on the King" as Stiles was about to walk out of his door to head downstairs. He slowly let go of the handle and turned around to face Derek with genuine confusion on his face.

"King? What king? And why would I know about you being a king? Wait....was your family royalty?"

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and said, "No, you idiot! I meant on your chess board! Your father showed me the chess board you used to explain things to him and my name was on the King. Why was my name on the King?"

"How much do you know about Chess, Derek?"

"Not much, I mean, I know the basic pieces, but it's not like I was president of the chess club or anything."

"Ha ha. Yes, very funny, Derek, just so you know, I researched it before explaining it to him, I don't actually play chess. Anyways, so, as you probably know, there are pawns, knights, rooks, bishops, queen, and a king. It's a game about critical thinking and strategy. You must keep in mind that the goal of the game is to capture (check mate) the king, but that **DOES NOT** mean that king is the most powerful piece on the board. The King simply REPRESENTS the kingdom. The QUEEN is the most powerful piece on the board."

"O....kay...but what does that have to do with me being the King? And if that's the case, then how come there was no name on the Queen?"

"Well you see, you're the Alpha, hence, the King. You basically REPRESENT Beacon Hills to all the Supernatural. It's your territory. You represent it, YES, but do you have power over it, NO. Knowledge is power; strategy is what helps you obtain that power."

"So me being an Alpha automatically makes me the King?"

"Yes and No."

"Okay, explain."

"Well, it's true you represent us. Your betas are the pawns. The hunters are your knights, your allies are rooks, emissaries are your bishops, and you have a queen, and there is the whole chess board."

Derek couldn't help but notice that he had specifically asked who the Queen was and Stiles hadn't named the Queen. Maybe it was like the Alpha Female or something. Derek didn't have a mate yet, so it would just be obvious that he's lacking power. Derek heard Stiles let out a sigh and continue.

"But it's also true that despite being the "Alpha" you have essentially no power. You don't control your pawns, knights, rooks, or your bishops...your queen does. So, yes, you are the king because you are an Alpha. But no, that's not the only reason. All I can tell you is the Queen has knowledge, power, control, and strategy. A Queen is free to move however it wants and needs. I say IT because it's a position that represents a person, nothing more. And of course the Queen is always the other true half of the King. I think the true question you should be asking yourself is who's your Queen and you'll know why are you the King! Now, I have to eat, so wait or leave. It's all cool."

Derek stared at the boy as he walked out the door to head downstairs. It was all starting to make sense. Derek had never thought about it that way. His orders were never followed. He told Scott not to do something and he ALWAYS did the opposite. Same thing with Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora, and especially Peter. 

According to Stiles, they misbehave because I'm not the Queen, so who IS his Queen? Who can control all his betas, strategize, has knowledge, can move freely everywhere, can talk to the bishop, AND talk to his rooks and knights?

 _ **Stiles**_. It's Stiles. His brain called out. When Jackson was attacking the betas at the Rave, it was Stiles who told the betas to not to do anything bad and the betas actually listened to him. From what Scott had told him, Stiles was the one who had scared of Ethan by simply threatening him. Stiles was the one who dealt with Cora when she was misbehaving with Lydia. Stiles was the one who made sure Cora made it home safe, even when she went to the hospital because of Jennifer.  

When something goes wrong, it's Stiles who always plans things, because let's be real, Derek knows that he can't strategize to save his life and to be honest he has essentially lost any and all fights he's tried to fight on his own.

Stiles strategizes, he controls, and he even got Deaton to open up. He can move about anywhere and everywhere in the human world and the supernatural world. Stiles is Derek's "Queen" but would that mean that Stiles saw Derek as a potential love interest? He did mention a "Queen" being the true half of the "King" so maybe Derek should just wait for Stiles to come back and clear it up.

 

###


	2. Check and mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles play a chess game.

Stiles headed back upstairs with four BLT sandwiches and two water bottles. It wasn't much since he wanted some curly fries, but he always wanted curly fires and he didn't want to go for a drive at this time. He didn't even think he should be eating at this hour and that too before bed, but he was starving and he had just had a shower, so it's all cool. I mean it's not like you have a Sourwolf lurking in your bedroom wondering about your intention everyday! Stiles honestly hadn't given the whole King thing a lot of thought. He had just placed them as he thought appropriate. He had only figured it out afterwards that he had in fact left his name off the board and the Queen's piece without a label. His dad had told him about showing everybody the chessboard and Stiles had figured Derek would soon be coming. This soon, he did not know though. 

Stiles had panicked and told Derek, "King? What king? And why would I know about you being a king? Wait....was your family royalty?" It wasn't because Stiles was confused, it was because he was going to panic that Derek was going to find out about his little crush if the conversation went too far. He had shut himself up quickly at the Queen part and then later told Derek to start looking for the Queen and he'll find his answers, but that's because he knows people always ignore what he says, especially Derek. He said that especially because he Derek always wants the simple explanation and he also knows Derek won't ever bother him about the topic anymore.

Stiles walked in the door to see Derek sitting in his computer chair by the bed instead of his computer desk. "Hey, I got you two sandwiches too! I was starving and it's rude to eat without offering it to guests or potential intruders or werewolfy window jumpers...."

Stiles stopped rambling after he say Derek smirking. That was weird. Stiles' rambling usually made Derek glare and not smirk. Stiles pulled his head out of his thoughts when he say Derek's lips moving and realized that he had just missed what Derek was saying. Stiles gave him a weird look as he said, "what?"

"I said, if I refuse to accept your 'offer' are you going to eat all four BLTs?"

"No, of course not! You always eat when I---" Stiles quickly shut his mouth before he said something stupid he was just about to say and shoved one plate in Derek's hand followed by a water bottle in the other.

"So," Stiles cleared his throat before continuing, "what are you doing here instead of the desk and why do you a chess board set up on my bed?"

"Well, since you know so much about chess, I thought I should play a round of chess with the expert," said Derek, biting into his BLT. 

Stiles took a bite of his own sandwich as he stepped on to his bed and careful sat on the other side of the board. He didn't even even know how he managed to sit down without knocking the board by wiggling the bed but he did. He took another bite of his sandwich as he set aside his plate and stretched out his hands and cracked his neck. 

"Alright, you are so on!"

•-------------------------------------•

Derek knew Stiles couldn't resist a challenge. He also knew that Stiles would never give him a straight answer if he just asked so he's just going to have to play around. Literally. 

"I'm the light side, so I start," Stiles said, "but could you take off those stupid sticky notes? I feel like I'm the hunter. I mean what do you want me to say? 'I move my Kate!' That's just weird, though I feel like Ron from Harry Potter."

"Shut up, Stiles! Fine you can take off the stickies, but I'm keeping the sticky on the Dark King."

"Okay, whatever, Dark Lord! Damn, now I want to watch Harry Potter now!" Stiles pouted. It made Derek want to smile but Derek couldn't smile yet. Stiles was adorable when he pouted.....uhhhhhh....what?

"Okay, make your move already!" 

"Okay. Okay. Calm down SourWolf!" said Stiles as moved his knight forward. "Check."

Derek went on and moved his pawn (his Erica) as he said, "Check." 

Stiles gave him that smirk that told Derek that Stiles had been working out his strategy when he was rambling about Harry Potter. Derek had played chess with Laura before, that doesn't mean he was any good at it. He was really awful at it actually. It was evident because they were only about six moves in and Stiles was already placing his Queen in front of the King labeled "Derek" with a huge grin on his face.

"That's check and mate my friend."

And that was when Derek lost it. Derek threw his head back and laughed so hard and then he saw Stiles staring at him like he had just grown another head. 

Derek controlled his laughter as he choked out, "Checkmated with a Queen by MY Queen."

Stiles froze.

•--------------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as often as possible. Stay tuned and comment. XOXO  
> -Ilovestereknjazz


	3. Naïve Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets Hot n' Cold. A slight misunderstanding of facial expressions belonging to a certain broody Alpha.

Derek stared at the teen as he sat their unmoving. It was actually quite a proud moment for Derek to leave Stiles speechless. It wasn't everyday you could shut that kid up. He could think of other ways to do it more often though. It should've surprised him at how fast all this was going but honestly, he also had wanted Stiles and had thought that Stiles didn't want him...he wouldn't mind if things speed up a bit more actually. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he started into his second sandwich and ate quickly while Stiles just sat there. 

"You should really finish eating you know. It's already late and you were headed to bed when I came."

That seemed to have broken Stiles out of a haze and we silently started his sandwich.

•-----------------------------------•

Stiles couldn't think. Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale had said to him, "Checkmated with a Queen by MY Queen."

Maybe Derek wasn't all that un-observatory as Stiles had thought. Which was weird, because Stiles usually had a pretty fair idea of people's characters. But then again, maybe he just believed about Derek because he wanted to. From what he had heard, it was Derek who had actually found out how Stiles became the Nogitsune. Stiles didn't like talking about that time much, but what he had heard, Derek had laughed off Aiden's claim of Stiles being the Nogitsune but then while jump starting Stiles jeep (which totally didn't make Stiles squeak by the way) Derek had figured out that it had happened at the power station and then had dragged Kira along and found Stiles bat (which he totally did not hide so that Derek's touch remains on it). 

He should give the quiet and brooding SourWolf some credit. He was quite observatory now that Stiles thought about it. Also, the Queen business was rather primal, and Derek is the King of Primal Instincts. He had shoved Stiles aside and had gotten himself scratched trying to protect Stiles from the Kanima. True that Stiles held his sexy-and-totally-bangable ass up in the pool for two hours!! TWO freaking long hours!! He knew Derek would've eventually put two and two together but Stiles wasn't hoping so soon. Stiles had actually hoped that Derek would just drop the whole "Queen" and "King" topic, because he didn't know if he could deal with rejection so early after the whole Nogitsune business. Stiles knew he was going to get rejected. Have you SEEN Derek? He's hotter than the hottest day of the freaking hottest year. 

Stiles should really stop thinking about this before something embarrassing happens. He was more than thankful when Derek told him to eat his food and get his ass to bed. Ughhh, no more talk about the ass or Derek. Especially, Derek, who's still staring at him, by the way. Stiles picked up his sandwich and finished eating as quickly as possible. He needs to talk. He can't sit still. 

"So...Derek...oh my...look at the time...I should get to...uhhhh...sleep?" Stiles said, unsure of what he was trying to get at and essentially phrasing it like a question. He was avoiding looking towards Derek. This was for the best. He had already been so embarrassed. 

"You should. But after you answer a few of my questions." Derek said with a tone that Stiles was way too familiar with. It was challenging and dripping with sarcasm all at the same time. Derek was essentially telling him that 'you can sleep after I embarrass you some more.' It was going to be a longgggg night. You know the kind with lots of g's in long.

"What kind of questions, Derek? I already answered your king question." Stiles said as he muttered, "and look where that got me..." under his breath as he looked at Derek to continue, "and what else could you possibly want to ask. I mean I know I'm a genius and all, but y'all really need to put 1 and 1 together. I mean I just defeated your sorry ass at Chess! I should be able to cherish my victory with my awesome BLT sandwich followed by a nice 8 hours of beauty sleepy. One I really need by the way. I mean like I'm sleepy so I should really start sleeping like---"

"Stiles. Shut up!"

"Don't be such a SourWolf! I thought you wanted to ask me something." Oh shit! Wasn't the idea to ramble to keep Derek from asking his questions? Real smooth Stilinski. Real smooth. 

"You said if I figure out my Queen, I'll figure out what it means to be a King. What if I already know who my Queen is, would the Queen accept the position?" asked Derek.

"May be the Queen has already accepted and fulfilled the position," said Stiles.

"If you don't who my Queen is, how do you know if the position has been accepted and fulfilled? May be YOU should ask who my Queen is...or tell me, either one works," said Derek with that devil may care smirk that made Stiles' heart skip a beat and Stiles was about start daydreaming (or is it night dreaming?) when Derek said, "What's wrong Stiles? You're heart just skipped a beat."

Stiles knew that look. Derek was going to tell him something. Stiles thought wrong. May be Derek had a sudden realization of something else when he made the queen checkmate comment. Stiles was right before when he said guys like Derek weren't made for him and Stiles was wrong when he thought that he was the Queen. No, he wasn't it. Derek was talking about something else...no...someone else. The thought made Stiles' stomach sink and Stiles' face fell. How could he be so naïve? He should've never said anything to Derek. He will guard his heart from now on. Derek will never know of his crush. He would wish Derek and his "Queen" the best and stay away from their lives. He doesn't think he could handle Derek with someone else. No, he definitely can't.

"It's nothing, Derek, I need to sleep. I remembered something. I need to finish those assignments before sleeping. So, feel free to use the window. Good night," Stiles quickly picked up the plates and empty water bottles and headed for his door when he was suddenly unable to move.

•-----------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and hope you liked the short update. I will try and update every other day. Happy Reading!! 
> 
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	4. Conquered Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talks to Stiles and things happen...like cute things happen...

"It's nothing, Derek, I need to sleep. I remembered something. I need to finish those assignments before sleeping. So, feel free to use the window. Good night," Stiles quickly picked up the plates and empty water bottles and headed for his door when Derek slammed him to the door. 

He had smelt it. The self-loathing, the heart break, the sadness; he had smelled everything. Stiles was reeking of contentment when Derek had asked Stiles to ask who his Queen was and he saw Stiles' face fall and a wave of sadness and resentment came towards him. It pulled at Derek's heart. He was horrible with words. He wasn't always like that. Derek was a typical 'jock' in high school and then Paige had happened and then to deal with the loss of Paige, Kate had happened. Kate took away everything he had, no actually, she took away more than everything. She took away everyone! Derek had went into his shell and Laura had constantly tried, but she had been given the Alpha responsibility herself, so Derek usually just stayed out of her way. 

He just went to NYU and worked on his degrees. He stayed out of sports too. He could've continued basketball, but basketball reminded him of his old life too much, so he gave it up. Derek wanted to start his new life. New life that did have a terrible Chess game at one point. Derek had to take Controversial Legal Issues class at one point to fulfill his Critical Thinking requirements and the professor had asked them to learn to play chess so that they could have a chess match as a midterm. Needless to say, he had bombed that midterm badly. Thinking about chess brought him back to his situation. He was staring at the back of Stiles' head and Stiles was standing absolutely still. He slid his hand slowly down Stiles and quickly turned him around when a faint wave of arousal from Stiles hit Derek.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and said, "please, Derek, let me go."

Derek immediately let his hands fall at such a dejected tone that Stiles was using. "I was talking to you, Stiles! You don't get to go until I finish!" 

"What else could you have to say?" Stiles held up a hand when Derek opened his mouth to answer. "I already told you," continued Stiles, "I already told you everything you wanted to know about that chess board! You said you wanted to play chess, I said ok! You said things about your Queen and I told you my opinion! And now when I say that I need time to myself, suddenly I'M the one whose getting yelled at? Why is that Derek? Why is it that you always have to push everything!? Why can't you just let things be the way they are? What you want to know? You want me to tell you who your queen is? Are you sure? You want ME to tell you that yes, I was wrong! I was wrong about everything!"

Stiles was rambling on and on and Derek was just waiting. Yes!! Stiles was talking about the Queen, that's his chance. Wait what? What does he mean he was wrong?

"STILES!" roared Derek and Stiles finally shuts up. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you were wrong? I don--"

"I WAS WRONG DEREK!" shouts Stiles and falls to the floor. "I was wrong! I was wrong that I was the queen. I'm not the queen. You were right! I should ask you!" Stiles slowly looks up with tears in his eyes as he asks Derek, "who's your queen, Derek? Is it Erica, or Jennifer, or someone else perhaps? Of course it will be a woman! How could I even think that--"

Derek has had enough of this! This stupid dork was crying on the floor because he thought Derek didn't want him? Was there ever a question about Derek not wanting Stiles!? NO! Was there a question about Stiles wanting Derek!? LYDIA. Derek couldn't take this anymore and he quickly dropped his mouth on Stiles' mouth mid sentence and kissed away his answer.

•-------------------------------------•

Stiles was so angry. He knew he was going to say something terrible stupid to this stupid SourWolf if his stupid mouth doesn't stop talking stupidly. This situation was stupid. Everything is stupid! Why can't he have Derek!? Stiles shouted and yelled as he fell to the floor and continued yelling to small whispers as he sat on the floor. Until he picked up his face to ask Derek the stupid question and get Derek's stupidly hot stupid ass out of his stupid room. Stiles begins asking Derek, but he doesn't get more than a few sentences before there is something blocking his mouth.

HOLY GOD!! Oh my god! Oh my god! Derek Hale was kissing Stiles Stilinski. Derek fucking Hale was KISSING Stiles! On the mouth! With lips! And tongue too! No, no, no, why was Derek pulling away? Oh. Because Stiles wasn't kissing him back. Stiles went on autopilot as his hand quickly wrapped around Derek's neck and pulled Derek more towards his own mouth and his lips set to passionately kissing Derek back. It was a good kiss, but then Stiles had to breathe and Derek pulled away and rested his forehead on Stiles as Stiles kept his eyes closed and felt Derek whisper against his lips, "I hope there is no doubt now."

Stiles felt cold all of a sudden and saw Derek gracefully leaving through the window as he opened his eyes. Wow. He had just kissed Derek. He was totally not freaking out. Nope. Not at all. 

His dad found him fast asleep across his bed with three teenagers clinging to him...at one in the morning....Sheriff just shook his head and headed towards his bedroom...his son was apparently having sleepover in high school, but asking will have to wait till the morning...

•--------------------------•

"DEREK!!" Isaac was yelling. Yes, Isaac. Derek had told him why he had acted in such a manner and apologized. The beta was rather surprised but submitted nonetheless and apologized for not understanding his Alpha before. All was forgiven, so Derek had asked Isaac to move back in with him after Derek had legally acquired guardianship of Isaac. 

"Derek? Why is there a chess board here? Hold on, why does it smell like Stiles? More importantly, why do YOU smell like Stiles?" 

Derek fondly rolled his eyes at his beta, "Slow down, Isaac. You are turning into Stiles with all your questions. I had to ask Stiles something so I went over to his house. That's why I smell like Stiles." 

Isaac still got surprised when Derek gave him some form of answers instead of the usual growls. Derek was trying though, like really hard, because most people didn't get a second chance at a family, but he was getting that chance. And he just wasn't about to give up on it. Speaking of family, he could only hear Isaac's heartbeat. 

"Isaac, where is everyone else?"

"Cora went to go see Aiden, Erica and Boyd went to Stiles' place, and God knows where Peter is....probably off annoying Chris again...."

Derek smirked as Isaac gave a disgusting shudder at Chris' mention...probably trying to take out the mental image of Chris and Peter together. Derek had three betas interested in the hunters...yeah...he knew about the Isaac, Allison, and Scott triangle going on, but that was his family now. Surprisingly, Derek was okay with his family including the hunters and most importantly the two remaining Argents. Hold on. Did Isaac say Erica and Boyd went to Stiles' place?

"Isaac? Did you say Erica and Boyd went to Stiles' place?" 

"Yeah. Actually Erica needed some help on her homework and Boyd said he's going to go with her."

"Isaac, it's 10 PM and I left Stiles' place like an hour ago, when did they go? Why would they go to Stiles' place at 10PM?"

Isaac actually looked uncomfortable like he was hiding some big secret, but answered his Alpha, "actually, Erica, Boyd, and I, we all do our homework together, but when we get stuck on anything, we usually just call Stiles and he helps us out or tells us to come over and he helps us."

Derek shouldn't have been surprised to hear that (or really anything about Stiles helping others), but he was surprised. Stiles had been helping everyone literally right under his nose. Derek was both filled with pride and disappointment at the same time. 

"Okay, Isaac, did YOU finish your homework and everything?" 

"Yes, Derek, can I go to Stiles' house now?" 

"Sure, but we back before 12AM and WITH Erica and Boyd, or I'm coming to drag you all out by the ear! Got it?"

"Crystal clear! Bye, Derek!" exclaimed Isaac as he rushed out the door and Derek just shook his head and headed over to his bedroom to shower and read on his bed while he waited for his betas. He would have to make sure they returned by 12 AM and didn't cause any trouble for his "Queen" or Stiles...either one works.

•--------------------------------•

Derek woke up with a jerk of his head and glanced at his clock that read 1 AM...apparently he had dozed off, and there was no other heartbeats in the house meaning the betas weren't back either. Great. He put on his t-shirt over the pajama bottoms he had on and gathered his jacket, phone, and car keys and headed to Stiles' house second time that night.

•---------------------------------•

Sneak peak for Chapter 5: "Stiles!!!! Why is there a Derek Hale sleeping in his car in front of my house!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm thinking about wrapping up this fanfiction in a few chapters, so don't worry, the sexy parts are coming soon! ;)   
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	5. Queen's Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles!!!! Why is there a Derek Hale sleeping in his car in front of my house!?"

Stiles woke up sweating. Oh. He had fallen asleep doing homework with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. That would explain why he woke up sweating wet, it didn't however explain why he was being coddled from the back when all three of them were sleeping in front of him. Stiles' first reaction was to try and get up, and unfortunately the arm coddling him was too strong and he fell on the floor and waited to hit the floor, but he never did. He was on a hard and muscle surface with the arm still around him. A body, his mind supplied, you just took the body that was coddling with you, _nice one Stilinski_. Stiles panicked again. There was another body around him to do what? Kidnap him? Strangle him? Kill him? He was about to scream when a strong hand was placed on his mouth and he was flipped over so that the other body was hovering over him. Stiles blinked a few times as he realized who it was.

"DEREK!!" whispered Stiles while trying to lift up his head to see if the others were awake.

"Relax, Stiles, no one's awake yet."

"Derek!" Stiles began again. "What are you doing here? In my bed? When did you sneak in? Oh my god! What if my dad saw you?"

"Relax, Stiles!" said Derek as Stiles continued to wiggle below him. Not that Derek didn't like it, the problem was he liked it too much. He needed Stiles to stop doing that or things were going to happen. Lots of things were going yo happen. So he tried the Alpha eyes, "STILES!" he whispered flashing his eyes red. And Stiles stopped wiggling as his heart rate increased, "Stiles you need to calm down. I waited for your dad to go to sleep before I came in. I had told Isaac to bring back Erica and Boyd before 12 AM or I was going to drag them out. I fell asleep reading and waiting for them, so I came to get them, but they were asleep so I stayed here."

Stiles blinked at him a few times, and slowly began, "I think that's the most sentences I've heard you say together and it's still early!"

"Shut up, Stiles!"

"And that's the SourWolf we all love!" Stiles said and Derek couldn't help but smile at that stupid nickname Stiles had given him.

"And the SourWolf is smiling, wow, it's going to be a good day."

"Shut up, Stiles!" said Derek as he leaned in to kiss the boy beneath him. Stiles froze at first and then responded eagerly. They kissed lazily at first and then Stiles decided to deepen the kiss and soon both of their tongues was fighting for dominance. Stiles still lacked experience but he was a good kisser and a quick learner. They kissed passionately for a few seconds more before they broke off wanting to breathe.

Derek put his and Stiles forehead's together as he caught his breath and Stiles being Stiles spoke again, "I don't think I'll ever get over the surprise of you doing that."

"Well you better--" Derek paused in the middle and Stiles' face grew worried.

"What is it Derek?"

"Your dad just woke up and the betas maybe getting up soon too."

"Oh my god," panicked Stiles, "get off me. Oh my god, okay, you said you came to get the betas right?" Stiles continued when Derek nodded, "So, here's the plan, you are gonna jump out of this window and pretend to sleep in the car and I'll make sure my dad sees you and when my dad sees you and asks, I'll have Isaac fill in. Alright, get going and I'll go make breakfast."

Derek jumped out the window gracefully as Stiles made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw Erica starting to stir in the bed, so he went over and shook her gently and put a finger on his lips and told her to quietly get up and follow him. Stiles headed downstairs as Erica went into the bathroom. He had just started on the coffee and was just getting a pan out to start cooking breakfast when Erica walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Batman! Do you need my help?" Erica was saying when she stopped to sniff around Stiles. "Stiles, why do you smell like Derek?" Stiles froze but quickly recovered and his dad walked in followed by Isaac and Boyd as he was about to answer.

"Stiles!!!! Why is there a Derek Hale sleeping in his car in front of my house!?"

Isaac, who seemed to be still sleepy and rubbing his eyes like an adorable puppy froze and then jerked his head so fast that it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"OH MY GOD!! Oh my god! Oh my god!! I'm in so much trouble!!"

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Sheriff said.

"Derek. Oh my god. Derek told me to bring Erica and Boyd back by 12 AM max. when I asked him if I could come visit Stiles. He was annoyed that Erica and Boyd left to see Stiles for homework help without telling him where they were going. Oh my god, I'm going to be in trouble. He's going to make me run miles again."

Sheriff just stood there rather amused compared to his earlier annoyance. It was good to see that Derek was actually taking his guardianship role this seriously. These kids were still minors and they needed all the care they could get. Maybe Derek wasn't that bad after all.

"Calm down, Isaac. It's good that he's taking so good care of you guys. Why don't you guys go get him and he can eat breakfast with us," Sheriff said.

Isaac pouted as he looked at Erica and then at Boyd and said, "this is all your guys' fault. I'm going to tell Derek to make you guys run more than me."

"Stop being such a baby, Isaac," snapped Erica, "he's not going to say anything. Watch. I'm going to go get him."

Stiles sighed as Erica left to go get Derek. This actually worked better than he had hoped for, now Derek better play along and say somethings to Erica. They really needed Dad to avoid questioning Derek any further, because Stiles still hadn't come up with an excuse as to _why_ Derek was sleeping in the car.

Sheriff could hear Erica getting yelled at. He smirked as he heard Derek, "what were you thinking Erica? You can't just go whenever you please. You went to Stiles for help at 10pm! I told Isaac to bring you back by 12 am so that you had at least 2 hours to finish your homework. I woke up at 1 and realized you guys weren't back and I came here to get you guys and I can't even here a sound. What was I suppose to do? Go back and wait for you guys to show up? I just assumed you guys were sleeping and slept in the car, but that's the last time you guys do that, okay! I'm not sleeping in my car again and I can't be running around looking for you guys so late! I just got lucky that you guys were sleeping here, what if something had happened to you guys!"

"We're sorry, Derek. We were doing homework when Isaac showed up and then I got tired and dozed off. Next thing I know it was the morning."

Sheriff thought this was a good time to interrupt so he stepped outside, "good morning, Derek," and then he turned around to Erica and said, "he's absolutely right, Erica, you can't just go anywhere without telling him, okay, you guys are Stiles' friends so you guys area,ways welcomed here but make sure you tell Derek, okay?" Erica just nodded as Sheriff continued, "and if you guys are going to stay, just call and tell Derek, okay?" With that the Sheriff turned back to Derek and said, "why don't you come in for breakfast, Derek, the kids just woke up and Stiles is making breakfast."

Stiles winked at Derek as he walked in the door and Derek just shook his head. Only Stiles could come up with last minute plans that worked so well and naturally. Derek didn't know if he should be happy that Stiles was so smart and so good at strategizing (so good at being the Queen) or if he should be scared that such elaborate schemes could be directed towards him in his near future. He settled for happy. It wasn't that bad. He was getting to eat breakfast with his pack like a family and the Sheriff seemed really surprised and proud of him for yelling at Erica and taking his guardian responsibilities seriously. Derek couldn't help but wonder if that was the original plan outcome all along instead of Stiles trying to get himself out of trouble or if it was just pure luck. Whatever it was, Derek was content that Stiles' dad seemed to approve of Derek and he had also just said that the pack could visit whenever they like.

Stiles brought the food and Derek waited for Sheriff take the first bite. Derek maybe the Alpha, but this was Sheriff's house hence Sheriff was the "alpha" and Sheriff was still getting use to the supernatural around the town and knew very little of pack dynamics, so Derek would get the second serving. Derek pulled himself out of his thoughts when he felt all eyes on him and looked around the table. Sheriff had his food served but was waiting for Derek.

"Aren't we suppose to eat at the same time? Because we're both alphas of the territory of something?"

Sheriff chuckled when Derek just stared at him. "Stiles explained about pack dynamics or something the other day, said the Alphas eat at the same time and that I'm apparently an Alpha because the house is my territory...Do I have that right?"

"Yes, sir, that's correct," Derek said as he began to serve himself.

Sheriff ate with Derek followed by Stiles and the betas. "So, Stiles, I have a double shift today, so I'm going to be a little late. Today may be Friday, but that does NOT mean you will be coming home late or staying up all night just because I'm not at home."

"Me? Oh my god, dad, what makes you think I'll ever do something like that," Stiles said batting his eyelashes and Derek smirked.

"Uh-huh, sure Stiles, just get your butt to school and be back on time today."

"Will do Daddy-o," said Stiles.

"Okay guys, it's still pretty early but make sure you guys get to school on time, alright. All of you guys. I gotta go," said the Sheriff standing up with his coffee cup still in his hand, "thanks for the breakfast Stiles. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, make sure you guys call Derek next time you guys stay, okay. And Derek, you can always call me or ring the door bell if something like that ever happens again, okay. I don't want you getting sick sleeping out in the car without a blanket. Bye, Son."

"Bye, Dad."

"We should go too," said Derek, "they have to get ready for school and then I have to drive them to school. I don't want them getting late."

Erica and Boyd stood up as Derek did and Erica said, "I'm going to run upstairs and go get my stuff."

Derek looked at Isaac who was still sitting at the table and raised his brows. "Isaac?'

"Can't I stay here and go to school with Stiles, Derek?"

"But you don't have your clothes or your books."

"I'll just borrow something from Stiles and Erica & Boyd can bring my bag with them to school."

Derek looked at him and raised one eyebrow again.

"Please, Derek, please." Isaac pouted. Isaac was such a kid sometimes and Derek knew exactly why he didn't want to go home with Derek. So Derek smirked and said, "how about you run to the loft and grab your stuff. If you make it there before we do, you can go to school with Stiles."

"Oh c'mon, Derek," whined Isaac, "It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Derek smirked. He was right. Isaac wanted to avoid his 'punishment' and that's why he wasn't coming with Derek. He was about to tell Isaac no when Stiles spoke.

"Leave Isaac alone, SourWolf. Isaac is coming to school with me. He left some clothes the last time he had come over when it was raining. I had washed and dried them but Isaac never came by to pick them up, afterwards, so he can stay here."

Isaac lightened up at that and said, "THANKS, Stiles!! Sorry, your sweats and shirt are still at the loft though."

"Don't worry about it, Isaac," Stiles said smiling, "may be I'll need them when I'm visiting the loft."

Erica and Boyd returned with their items and Derek and the two betas made their way to the door when Stiles suddenly said, "wait, you guys," and ran towards three of his pack mates standing in his doorway, "you guys should bring some spare clothes to leave here next time you guys come, since my dad said its okay for you guys to come over when you guys want."

"Is that okay, Stiles," Erica said grinning.

"Of course, Catwoman! You guys can come over whenever you guys want!"

"Awesome," said Erica as she grabbed Stiles into a hug.

Three of them sat in the Camaro with Erica and Boyd in the back and Derek in the driver's seat and drove away. Stiles grinned and grabbed his phone to send a certain SourWolf a quick text.

•-----------------------------------•

Derek checked the text he had gotten when he was driving to see that it was from Stiles.

 **From Stiles:**  
 _6:30 am_  
"Nice PJs! ;) you look hot in them too...may be you should bring them tonight when you come to kiss me good night! ;p Cya."

Derek grinned and shook his head as he made his way towards the loft.

•------------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update as soon as I can. I've got finals going on and then I'll be out of the country for about a month, but I'll try and update as much I can before I leave. Hope you liked the update and don't forget to comment.  
> XOXO,  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	6. Pawn's Protection & Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles go to school together and have a "talk"

Isaac was happy. He hadn't hung out with Stiles in a long time and Derek was definitely going to yell at him, but not any more! That wasn't the only reason why he was asking to stay, though. He wanted to talk to Stiles. Also, Stiles always reminded him of his mom. Isaac's mom had been such a great person. She had a big heart, took care of everyone, had a killer sense of humor, and was always quick on her feet; just like Stiles. Isaac always felt a sense of comfort and just...safe...when he was with Stiles. He couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling. One he couldn't change or shake it even understand.

Which was weird. Very weird. Derek was his Alpha, his guardian, and a werewolf; so shouldn't Isaac feel secure, safe, comforted, and all these things with Derek? But no. It was Stiles. When Isaac had been recently turned and had tried to attack Stiles in the Sheriff station on the full moon, it had taken a while for him to talk to Stiles. His wolf had been uneasy. Then Isaac had returned all power hungry to school and he had tried to stay away from Stiles, but attacking Lydia couldn't be kept from Stiles. The boy was all over that girl. Stiles' threat about turning Isaac into a coat and giving to Lydia for a birthday present had been rather humorous to him and his wolf rather than feeling threatened. Which was a rather new feeling for Isaac. He had always felt scared snd threatened even at the smallest of threats. Later that night, Erica had gone for Allison and Isaac was suppose to 'take care' of Stiles, but he couldn't, so he had just stalled until Allison showed up to protect Stiles. It was an odd situation. His wolf was protecting a person he was suppose to hurt.

Isaac pulled himself out of thought as Stiles came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel.

"Okay, Isaac, how about you go shower until I get ready and then we can get going."

"Sure, Stiles."

Stiles just smiled and went to his closet and started digging for his clothes as  
Isaac made his way to the bathroom. Isaac quickly removed the sweats he had on and quickly jumped into the shower. Luckily, the water was warm just as Isaac loved it. The bathroom was small but nice. It smelled of Stiles. There was Stiles' shampoo on the shelf and Isaac wondered if he should ask Stiles before using it, but then he thought it was a given that he would use Stiles' shampoo when in his bathroom. Isaac stayed under the water for a few moments when he heard a soft knock.

"Isaac, I'm sorry, but we're going to be late snd we need to meet Erica and Boyd to get your back pack so we can't go to class right away, hence we should go a bit early."

"Sure, Stiles, I'll be righ--" Isaac paused as he was about to step out of the shower.

"What happened, Isaac? Are you alright?"

"Ummmmm...."

"Isaac?"

"Uh, Stiles?"

"Yes! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but there are no towels here."

"Oops! I forgot! I'm sorry. Hold up. I'll get you a towel." Stiles said as Isaac heard him walk to the linen closet.

"Uh, Isaac? Can I come in?"

"Yeah...go ahead," Isaac blushed as he pulled the shower curtain to cover himself. "Thanks," he whispered as Stiles handed him the towel, "I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs."

Stiles looked up from where he was packing some lunch for both of them when Isaac came downstairs.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

Stiles grabbed his backpack and keys as he made his way towards the door and Isaac followed. Once in the jeep Stiles asked, "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I-uh...I...wait, how did you know?"

"Well, for one, you didn't want to go back and you been awfully dreamy, and you also have this adorable puppy look when you want to ask something."

Isaac just stared at him. Stiles always did surprise everyone and there was always this motherly touch to it when he took care of everyone. The guy could tell something was up because of a look! Maybe that's why Stiles reminded him of his mother. Isaac was right, there was something different about Stiles.

"I...umm..sort of wanted to ask you if Scott and Allison are still together..."

"And why is that?"

"Ummm...I may like--"

"Omg!! Who?? Allison? Scott? It's Scott, isn't it?"

"Actually...its a bit weird...that's also why I wanted to ask you for help..."

"Sure! What is it?" Isaac was about to answer Stiles when Stiles said, "wait! Do you like both of them?"

Isaac stared with his mouth open and said, "How do you know everything?"

"I'm just an excellent observer. Your face lite up the same when I said both of their names, plus, I've seen you stare at the two of them."

"Well, now that you know, what do you think I could do?"

"Well, Isaac, we have to have "the talk" and I need to tell you that I think both Aly and Scotty have a thing for you too," Stiles said smirking as he drove and Isaac lite up again when Stiles continued and winked at him as he said, "but you need to get them both to realize it first!"

Isaac knew things were coming his way. Interesting things were coming his way. He got his answer of what kind of interesting things when he asked Stiles, "so what do you suggest I do?"

"You, pup, need to make them jealous and then they are going to come to me to talk about it and I'll take care of the rest!"

Isaac's wolf let out a little purr when Stiles called his 'pup' making Isaac think that maybe the reason Stiles reminding him of his mother and made his wolf want to protect him was because Stiles was like a mother figure in the pack. He wasn't going to lie, he's seen Derek and Stiles fight like a married couple. If these two could work out their differences and could just get along, then they would actually make a pretty powerful couple. Stiles can strategize and make everyone do anything he wants and Derek can make you submit with just a glare. Their pack would just become like 20 times stronger, but Isaac didn't see that happening anytime soon, so he didn't really give it any thought. Stiles pulled Isaac out of his thoughts when he said, "Let's talk about this later, I'm sure you don't want all the wolves using their Spy Ears!" Isaac looked around and blinked a few times as he realized that they were at school.

"What's the matter pup? Did you just purr?"

Isaac blushed not having realized that he purred out loud this time. He needed keep his wolf in check but he was distracted at the moment. "No I didn't! What you talking about?"

"You just blushed and changed the topic!" Stiles said, putting his hands on hips, "C'mon! Tell me!"

"It's nothing," Isaac started but gave up when Stiles raised one of his brows and gave him the 'oh really?' look, "okay, okay, fine! My wolf just liked it when you called me 'pup' we'll both times..." Isaac felt his cheeks turn even more red.

"Aww. Then that's what I'll call you from now on." Isaac beamed at that when suddenly he heard a, "call him what?" from the back. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Nothing, Scotty, I was telling Isaac that I'm coming for nicknames for everyone today and then that's what I call you guys from now on!" Stiles said. Isaac turned around slowly and smiled at Scott who was busy giving Stiles a look that said, 'really? More nicknames?'

"I think I'll call you 'LoverWolf'. How does that sound?"

"Like McCall just joined the local Rent Boys Services!" Erica said smirking and she and Boyd made their way towards Isaac and handed him his backpack.

"Who joined the Rent Boys Services?" Lydia asked as she came up behind Stiles dressed in a floral black and purple dress with a grey cardigan and black flats with Jackson in tow looking douchy as usual.

"Scott!" said Erica.

"You joined the Rent Boys Services and didn't tell me?" asked Allison as she came behind Scott as Scott growled. For Allison sneaking up on him or Allison asking him about being a Rent Boy, Isaac couldn't tell. "And why would you join?" Allison said, sounding hurt.

"Who would hire, McCall?" said Jackson.

"Oh My God! Leave it to Erica to decontextualize things," Stiles yelled as Derek walked behind them and said, "what did she do now?" Stiles yelped and jumped before he turned around and asked Derek, "Derek...ummm...what you doing here?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, "I came back to give these to Erica, she left them in the car," he said holding out the books in his hands and then repeated, "what did she do now?"

"Oh, okay. Uh, nothing, I was telling Scott and Isaac that I'm coming up with new nicknames for everyone and I called Scotty 'LoverWolf' because he always follows Allison around with the puppy love eyes--"

"Heyyyyy!" Scott whined trying to sound offended.

"It's true! Anyways, I asked him how it sounds and then Erica said he sounds like a Rent Boy and then Lydia asked who's the Rent Boy and Erica said Scott and then Allison thought Scott was really going to be a Rent Boy and you understand, things went South way to quickly." Stiles finished and Derek smirked and shook his head and said, "well you guys should get to class now" looking at Stiles and with that Derek turned and left as Stiles stared at him and Isaac couldn't help but think that maybe Stiles did have feelings for Derek.

"Well, I'm going to leave you losers here now, Danny's here! C'mon Lydia." Jackson said as he started to walk towards Danny.

"You go ahead, I have to catch up with Allison. Let's go, Ally!" Lydia said dragging Allison.

"Boyd and I gotta go too! Bye!" Erica said pulling Boyd with her.

"Well that leaves the three of us," said Scott and Isaac blushed, "shall we?"

"You guys go ahead, I've to do something. I'll be there soon," said Stiles as he made his way around the jeep.

"Let's go, Isaac," Scott said and they both made their way towards the door. Isaac went to Scott's locker with him as he didn't have to get anything from his locker.

"Hey, Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the Chemistry homework that Harris gave on Tuesday?"

"Actually the lab report is due today. I did that, but the homework is due on Monday and Stiles is helping me, Erica, and Boyd on Saturday, so you can come over if you want!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We just go to Stiles when we don't understand anything. You should come!"

"He's my best friend! How come he never helps me?"

"May be because you always complain but never ask for help," Isaac smirked and Scott gave him 'The Look', "I'm just joking! Jeez! Why don't you come over on Saturday and we can all work together!"

"Who's coming the who, what?"

"Scott said he needed help on his Chemistry homework and I told him he could come over on Saturday when Erica, Boyd, and I come over to your place!"

"Hold up! You guys are coming over to my house? On Saturday?"

"Oops. I forgot to ask." Isaac said as Scott laughed and Stiles rolled his eyes, "Uh, Stiles, can you help us with Chemistry homework on Saturday?"

"Sure, Pup!"

"Pup?" Scott said raising a brow and Isaac blushed again.

"Yeah! I just thought of it! Isaac looks like such an adorable puppy with the curly hair."

"Stiles and his nicknames," Scott shook his head and looked at Isaac, "well, Pup, looks like you're stuck with it because it's hard to make Stiles change his mind."

Isaac blushed even deeper and said, "we should get to class," at the same time as Stiles said, "Nuh uh, Scotty boy! Only I get to call Isaac 'pup' sorry!"

They made their way towards class with Isaac in the middle and Isaac felt very content after a long time.

•-------------------------------•

Stiles was glad that things were looking good so far between the Pup and Scotty. He's going to have to work on Isaac and Allison soon, but he should text Derek first.

 **To Sourwolf:**  
 _8:00 am_  
Hey, Der!

 **From Sourwolf:**  
 _8:05 am_  
What's up?

 **To Sourwolf:**  
 _8:07 am_  
So...Pup, Catwoman, Boyd, and Scotty are coming over to my house study on Saturday and my dad will be back from station too, so how about we invite the rest of the pack over and we can all do our homework and have a pack night after!

 **From Sourwolf:**  
 _8:08 am_  
Pup?

 **To Sourwolf:**  
 _8:09 am_  
Of course all you got out of that was 'Pup'! It's Isaac!

 **From Sourwolf:**  
 _8:10 am_  
Why are you calling Isaac, 'Pup'?

 **To Sourwolf:**  
 _8:11 am_  
Because he loves it!

 **From Sourwolf:**  
 _8:12 am_  
You know why, right?

 **To Sourwolf:**  
 _8:13 am_  
What you mean, 'why?' ? I just called him that this morning and he liked it, so I promised him that I'll always call him that. Pack night?

 **From Sourwolf:**  
 _8:14 am_  
Never mind! Yeah, it's fine. Can you tell everyone or should I text them?

 **To Sourwolf:**  
 _8:15 am_  
Awesome!! I'll tell 'em! Okay g2g! The substitute's giving me a weird look.

 **From Sourwolf:**  
 _8:16 am_  
Okay, bye.

•--------------------------------•

It was lunch hour and Isaac was getting his lunch when Stiles walked up to him. "Hey, Isaac!"

"Hey, Stiles!"

Isaac and Stiles got their lunch and made their way towards a table. They both sat down and soon their entire little posse showed up at the table.

"So, everyone, I asked Derek that since Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Scotty were coming over on Saturday to my house to do chemistry homework that we have a pack night. We can either all do homework together and have a pack night afterwards are the rest of you can come for the pack night."

"I think we should all do homework together since it's pretty difficult and we can all help each other out! What you think Ethan?" Danny said.

"I think that's a great idea! Aidan and I haven't really done chemistry homework, either, " said Ethan, but Isaac could tell that there was more to that look than homework and it was confirmed when he saw a mirrored look on Aiden's face. "What's wrong, Ethan?"

The former Alpha looked at Isaac with surprise and said, "Nothing. It's all too new to us."

"It's okay, Ethan, we're just starting the pack nights thing too. It'll be our first one!" Isaac said excitedly.

Stiles chuckled and said, "always excited! This one!" and Isaac blushed again. He really needed to stop blushing, but it seemed the universe had other plans. Isaac blushed even harder when Jackson said, "you would know, Stiliski!"

"Shut up, Jackson! Stop being a douche to your pack members!"

"Yes, mom!"

Stiles glared at Jackson as Cora spoke, "I think it's a great idea! We use to have them when we were little."

"Great! Then pack homework day and pack night's on Saturday at my place!"

Soon everyone got to their chats! Jackson, Danny, and Ethan were talking about Ethan possibly joining the La Cross team. Allison, Lydia, Erica and Cora were planning a girls movie night tonight. Isaac got a brilliant idea. "Hey you guys, since girls are doing a movie night, do you guys all want to do a La Cross match tonight?"

Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, and Scott were excited but Stiles stayed quiet. "Is something wrong, Stiles?"

"Huh? Oh, no! I was thinking that I had a prior commitment already, so I can't, but you guys totally should! I think it's a great idea!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Pup!"

"Pup?" said Jackson as Danny raised an eyebrow and the rest looked amused.

"Yes, Pup! That's what I'm going to call Isaac from now on so shut up and deal with it!" The bell rang as Scott and Danny laughed at Jackson's expression.

•-----------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter! I'll most likely be updating the next chapter in a couple days and it will be a sexy one! ;) ;) so comment and comment and maybe I'll update tomorrow!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	7. Checkmating the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkmating the Queen! Pun intended! ;)

The day flew by pretty fast after lunch. Stiles only had two classes after lunch and one of those was a free period. He was really excited at the end of the day to have the whole house to himself. He always had someone coming over asking for help that he rarely got to be alone, not that he was complaining, he hated being left alone, but when you had werewolves as friends, privacy was some times needed. He was pulled out his thoughts as Isaac came over to him, "Are you sure you can't come to the game, Stiles?" 

"Sorry, Pup, I have to go meet someone."

"When are you guys starting the game?"

"We're going to try at 5:00PM since the girls are going to the movies at 5pm and dinner afterwards."

Stiles excited by a thought he had, "So when will you guys will be back?" 

"Well, we're hoping by 9:00 PM."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" 

"Can you at least come for the dinner?"

"Sorry, Pup, but I'll try, then maybe I can bring Pops some dinner too!" Isaac lite up at that. 

"Promise?"

"I said I'll try, Pup!"

"Try what?" Derek said, popping out of no where.

"Gosh," jumped Stiles, "could you stop doing that, Sourwolf!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Stiles, that you don't pay attention to your surroundings."

Stiles's mouth fell and apparently that was the funniest thing for Isaac because he wouldn't stop laughing. "Well, Sourwolf, just for that, I'm not going to tell you what we were talking about."

"Don't worry, Isaac will tell me. Isaac?"

"You won't tell him anything, Pup!"

Derek smirked when Isaac purred at the use of the new nickname. Stiles was right to choose it, but that didn't mean he was going to let Derek smirk at that. 

"Well, see, Pup listens to me more than you, so we're going to go, because, the girls are all going to the movies and Ally's house together and Boyd is going with the boys to Danny's, so I'm going to drive Isaac to Danny's!" Stiles realized what he had done when Derek was giving his an amused look and Isaac was trying too hard not to laugh. Damn his brain to mouth filters sometimes! He just told Derek everything when he was suppose to be 'mad' at him.

"You can laugh, Pup!" wasn't even fully out of his mouth before Isaac bursted out laughing. Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way to the driver's side to start the jeep, but obviously the jeep wouldn't start. "Well, hell, Derek, you're taking us! Drive to Danny's first so we can drop off Pup and then we have to go to my house to drop me off."

"Yes, your majesty!" grumbled Derek as he made his way to his car and Stiles smirked and dragged a shocked Isaac (who had stopped laughing after having a coughing fit) along with him. Isaac got in the back of the Camaro as Stiles got in the front seat and began his lecturing, "Okay, Pup, I want you to stay close to Danny and Ethan in the game and stay close to Aiden and Cora during the dinner. Okay?"

"Are you sure, Stiles? Wouldn't it be a bit awkward?"

"No, you silly, that's the point. Don't talk to Ally or Scotty."

"Why?" pouted Isaac.

"Because I told you so! Don't question me, Pup. You'll thank me tomorrow."

"Okay, Stiles."

"Alright, here we are, bye Pup, have fun! And stay away and don't talk to them, okay!" 

"Yes, mom!" Isaac said smirking and Derek gave an amused look on when Stiles glared at Isaac getting out of the car to let Isaac out, "not you too, Pup! C'mon, out! Take care of yourself and everyone and remember what I said, okay, and call me when you guys finish with the game?"

"You're not going?" Derek asked confused as Stiles got in the car and Isaac pouted as he leaned in at the window to reply, "No, he has to go meet someone, but he may come for dinner."

Derek looked even more confused and slightly hurt that Stiles didn't tell him that he was meeting someone, well, Stiles needed to take care of the situation before it de-escalated quickly. "Well, Pup, I should get going now or I'm going to miss my appointment, have fun!" Stiles said waving. "Let's go, Derek."

Derek quietly left Danny's house without even a look at him and it looked like things HAD already de-escalated. "So, what did you do today, Derek?" Derek didn't answer and Stiles looked out the window to think of a way to get out of the situation. That's not what he had planned. Derek pulled into his driveway and waited for Stiles to get out but Stiles stayed put and quietly said, "Come inside, Derek." When Derek didn't move Stiles unbuckled Derek's seat belt and repeated a bit loudly, "I said, 'Come inside, Derek!'" Derek glared at Stiles as he got out the car and followed Stiles into the house. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Stiles asked opening the fridge.

"I thought you were getting late for your appointment with someone! Do you want me drive you there too?"

"Stop that!" Stiles said closing the fridge door and walking to Derek, "why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"Because you need to tell me these kinds of things, Stiles! You're going to meet someone and everyone knows but me! Shouldn't I know first?"

"You are so adorable when you get jealous! And a complete idiot too!" 

"What?" Derek asked confused at the sudden change in tone.

"Yes! You're an idiot!" Stiles said, putting his arms around Derek's neck and kissing his softly. Stiles pulled back and reached into his pocket to retrieve a car part.

"What's this, Stiles?"

"This, Mr. Sourwolf, was my plan. I removed the car part this morning after you left so that I'll have car trouble so that I can ask you to drop me home. I needed to ask you something. But then Isaac came up with the game idea and I had to get out of it so I had to meet someone, which wasn't a lie, I had to meet you."

Derek shook his head and kissed Stiles softly and then pulled back placing his forehead with Stiles' to softly whisper, "I'm sorry, I guess I was being an idiot. Just tell me next time. I didn't mean to get all mad but I just can't stand the idea of not knowing where everyone is."

"It's okay, Sourwolf," Stiles whispered and pulled in Derek for another kiss. Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth and soon they were kissing hard and breathing harder. They continued to kiss for a few minutes when suddenly Derek pulled away to ask, "Wait, what did you want to ask?"

"Well, I saw you this morning, but I couldn't even talk to you like I should, so I was wondering if it'll be okay to tell everyone about us. I mean we could wait to tell my father until I'm 18 in a few months, but can we tell the pack?"

"That's all, Stiles? Of course you can tell the pack! I didn't know if you want anyone to know, that's why I was holding back. I think we should tell your dad as well. I'm trying to get a job to kill some time. I mean I don't really need it, but it's nice to have something to do, so we should tell your father too." 

Stiles kissed Derek hard and Derek responded just as hungrily. They made out for a bit when Derek's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, that will be great. Okay, thank you. Bye." Derek hung up and looked at Stiles with a weird expression.

"What was it? Who was it?"

"It was the job agent. I have a job interview on Monday morning," Derek spoke softly and then all of a sudden he had an armful of Stiles in his arm. That's right! Stiles will be spoiling his boyfriend...wow...his boyfriend...with lots of hugs and kisses on every special occasion of their lives.

"That's awesome, Der!" Stiles looked up to see Derek still shocked. "Stop looking so shocked, babe! Good things are going to happen!"

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Of course! I'm going to call you all the names I want in the world!"

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles in for another kiss when Derek's phone rang again. Derek groaned as he picked up his phone and Stiles giggled. Derek shot him a glare as he said, "Okay, Isaac, I'll be there in a few," and hung up.

Derek got back to the kissing then Stiles pulled away to ask, "Do you have to go?"

"I don't want to, but apparently, Danny doesn't want to take his car and they only have enough space for five people or something, but Aiden doesn't want to sit between Danny and Ethan or go without Ethan; Jackson, Boyd, and Danny are going together and Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac don't have a ride since the twins left their bikes at school."

"Wow. They obviously need me to plan out everything for them," Stiles said matter-of-factly, causing Derek to chuckle, "fine but you better come here right after to give me a goodnight kiss to celebrate your job interview!" 

"Good night kiss at 5pm?"

"Well it's an open invitation! We can watch movies in my room and THEN you can give me a good night kiss!"

Derek chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Stiles lips, "Okay! I'll be right back!"

Stiles stared at Derek's sexy ass as he walked out the door and then made his way into the kitchen to grab something to eat and a water bottle and headed upstairs to his room. Winter days in California faded away so quickly. It was only 4:30 PM and it was already starting to get greyish. Stiles turned on his computer to open his Netflix account and start watching some How To Get Away With Murder. It was a great show! He loved Connor and Oliver! He had only watched a few episodes. He needed to catch up; and now he had tomorrow to finish up homework and a few hours on his hand. He knew Derek will be back but he could watch some TV with Derek and spend some time with his boyfriend. It was a perfect date. 

He had only gotten to the part where Paxton was asking Connor if he had a boyfriend that Derek jumped in through the window, but of course Stiles was too late to notice because he was yelling, "Oh my fucking gawd, Connor! You just got a boyfriend! Why would you cheat on Oliver? I mean yeah Pax is cute but really?" 

Stiles only noticed when there was a growl and he was up against the wall with a flashy-red-eyed werewolf. Stiles really didn't value his life because he said, "Sorry, babe, Pax is really cute! But not as hot as you," he added when Derek let out another growl and crushed his lips to Stiles. Stiles finally got to catch his breath right when Paxton was saying, "He did this thing to my ass that made my eyes water!" And Stiles started laughing and Derek just shook his head and made his way down Stiles' neck. Forget the date and TV, this was a lot more fun, but Stiles had to be sure that Derek was ready, so he asked, "Are you going to stay, Derek?" 

Derek paused kissing Stiles' neck and whispered, "you do know you invited me here, right?"

"Yea-h," replied Stiles, "yeah, I kno-w."

"Good," Derek whispered, "because I intended to stay for a while and do a lot more than just a good night kiss."

"Your breath is tickling me," Stiles laughed nervously.

"Unless you don't want to," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"I'm a hormonal male, Derek, I do not have any problems, with-with-any thing."

"Then just relax, Stiles. We'll only go to as far as you're comfortable."

Derek replaced his breath with soft open mouth kisses. Stiles moaned as Derek began kissing him along the jaw and down the neck and stoping at the shoulder. Derek slowly but down and licked the bite mark leaving a beautiful mark. Leaving his mark. 

•---------------------------•

Stiles couldn't help but let out another moan as Derek softly bit his shoulder. There would definitely be a mark there tomorrow. Oh. Derek was marking and scenting him. God damn werewolves and their stupid marking obsessions. Stiles had read quite the library on all that. Mostly it was fan fiction, though. It served its purposes, okay! You never know when you can get a good idea out of all that porn posted as "creative writing"! 

Stiles felt his knees give out at as Derek swirled his tongue up and down his neck. Luckily, Derek caught his thigh and lifted him up and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek as Derek continued to work his neck. Stiles let out another loud moan and arched his back and put his head on the door as Derek licked his sensual spot behind his ear and moved his mouth to nibble at Stiles' earlobe. God damn SourWolf and his stupid licking and nibbling skills. "You are going to be the death of me, Derek."

"I don't think so. You're still talking!"

"Then take me to bed, Derek. Take me to bed and fuck me mute."

"Impatient and a bossy little thing, you are."

"Ughhh. Leave Yoda out of this!"

Stiles felt his blood rush south as Derek have a little chuckle by his ear and dropped him on bed to gracefully fall on top of him. Stiles couldn't tell if the friction was "accidental" or accidental but damn did it feel good!

"Take your clothes off!"

"Bossy! I like it!" Derek said slipping his shirt off and talking off his pants so that he was only in his boxers.

"Hmmmmm....you look hot in your boxers."

"Oh really? May be I should see how you look in your boxers too," Derek said as he seductively moved both his hands to Stiles' sides and slowly lifted up the shirt as he placed open mouth kisses on Stiles' torso. 

Stiles moaned loudly and slid his hands in Derek's hair as Derek put his tongue in Stiles' navel and swirled little circles and sucked at the skin.

"Mmmmm, you're-such-a-ahhhhh---"

Derek licked his way up Stiles' nipple and began feasting on them until Stiles started arching his back and thrusted his pelvis into Derek's causing Derek to gasp. He looked at Stiles with flashing red eyes and kissed him hard...ripping Stiles' shirt in the process.

"That was my favorite shirt," pouted Stiles as Derek pulled away from the kiss to lick his way down and stopped at the navel. Derek slowly nipped at the pubic bone poking out and bit it softly, earning another thrust from Stiles, but this time, he got a sniff of Stiles' peachy arousal right in his face. Not being able to stop himself anymore, Derek quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles' jeans and pulled the boxers and pants down in one swift motion. 

Stiles gasped as cold air hit him and then arched his back at he felt Derek's breath on his dick as Derek sniffed his arousal. "You smell so good," Derek said as he slowly dragged his tongue on Stiles' length.

Stiles moaned loudly as he grabbed some sheets in one hand and Derek's silky raven black hair in the other. Stiles started breathing shallow as he felt Derek put his whole dick in his mouth and start moving faster. "Der, I'm gonna--" was all he got out when Derek swallowed everything. Stiles was still in his high when Derek came up and kissed him. Stiles kissed back hungry and flipped them over and said, "My turn," and began kissing his way down Derek's body. Stiles stopped at Derek's navel and then kissed down Derek's happy trail as he slowly pulled Derek's boxers down.

Derek's dick was beautiful just like the rest of him.

"Ummm...thanks?"

"What?" Stiles looked up and then blushed, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did..."

"Well it's true," Stiles said as he started kissing his way down and then kissed the head and started sucking and soon he had Derek coming in his mouth and Stiles swallowed every bit of it down and suddenly Derek grabbed him and kissed him hard. 

"Do you have any lube?" He asked between kisses.

"Top drawer." Stiles replied and Derek was already moving and opening up the bottle with one hand. He pulled back and asked, "do you want to?"

"You're seriously asking me that, Derek?" was all Stiles could get out and he found himself on his back with his legs around Derek and Derek's tongue in his mouth. 

"Well, I'm going to need you to relax so that I can prep you, so---" Derek was cut off by Stiles kissing him hard. Derek let go of the lube and grabbed Stiles, who was all wrapped around Derek and practically in Derek's lap at this point. 

"No, I want you to fuck me without prepping! C'mon get to it!" Stiles breathed out heavily and went back to kissing Derek.

"You're really bossy today!" Derek said in between kisses, "but it's going to hurt even more if I don't prep and especially because it's your first time."

Stiles pulled back suddenly and started kissing Derek's jaw and ear and Derek's eyes rolled back with pleasure as a moan escaped his mouth. "Good," Stiles whispered, "I want to remember my and our first time for a good week. Leave you mark, Derek. Fuck me so hard into the mattress that I have to walk funny for a good week." Derek growled as Stiles bit his ear. Derek threw all his second thoughts out the window with that and threw Stiles back on the bed with his hands still around Derek and put some lube on his dick and entered Stiles in a quick motion. Stiles scratched his way down Derek's back and bit his own arm so hard that it made Derek's eyes flashed red. 

"Move, Derek!" was all the encouragement Derek needed and Derek began to slowly move and Stiles brought Derek's head down and began kissing him and whispered, "move faster, babe, I'm not going to break," as he pulled back. Derek pounded into Stiles faster and faster and it had Stiles moaning loudly than before. "That's it, babe! Fuck me hard! Show me who I belong to!" 

Derek felt his eyes flash again and Derek hit Stiles' prostate. "Oh my god, Der, right there! Ahhh! Oh my god, Der, I'm gonna come!" A few more thrusts and Stiles came hard on his stomach and Derek followed soon after and Derek collapsed on Stiles.

"Wow!! That was amazing!!"

"Yeah, it was," Derek said pulling out of Stiles and getting off of him and laid on his back next to Stiles. Stiles whined at the loss. "Never took you for being such a bossy bottom."

"Well, DerBear, now you know," Stiles said as he turned his head to look at Derek and placing a soft kiss on Derek's lips. "Well I'm going to sleep, now, I'm tired."

"We should clean up first. What if someone comes? You're going to be sore later on, might as well shower first."

"Together?" Stiles asked slyly.

"Separately," Derek said and Stiles' face fell.

"But why?"

"Because things are going to happen and I won't be able to stop myself and this was your first time and you didn't even let me prep, so you go shower and I'll change the sheets until and then I'll shower." 

"Okay, Sourwolf! The sheets are in the right drawer in my closet," and with that Stiles left for his shower. Derek changed his sheets and Stiles came back as Derek was changing the pillows. He walked up to Derek and hugged him around his waist from behind. Derek leaned into the touch as Stiles whispered, "you know that it's hard to avoid 'things' from happening when you walk around naked with your gloriously toned ass around my bedroom, right?" 

Derek chuckled at that and stepped out of Stiles arms and kissed the top of his nose and said, "I'll be back in a bit."

•---------------------------------•

Stiles was cuddled up in the bed when Derek stepped out of the bathroom. He walked over and got into bed and brought Stiles to his chest and he felt Stiles relaxing against him and cuddling closer in his sleep. Derek drifted off to sleep listening to Stiles' soft heartbeat.

•--------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it's my first time ever in the history of ever and ever writing smut, so I hope I did an okay job with it. Please do leave comments to tell me what you liked and what I should improve upon next time.   
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	8. Candidate Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Stuff and some dinner with the pack.

Derek woke up to a phone ringing. It wasn't his, though, it was Stiles' phone. Stiles' phone? What was he doing with Stiles' phone? He was at Stiles' house, in his bed, sleeping, of course. They slept together. THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! What time is it? Derek quickly opened his eyes and stared at the phone. Isaac was calling. Why was Isaac calling Stiles? He knew Stiles' jeep was still at the school and if he wanted to be picked up, shouldn't he be calling Derek? It's only 8:00 PM, didn't Isaac say the dinner was over at 9:00PM? Derek should just wake up Stiles.

"Hey. Hey, wake up, Stiles," Derek whispered while softly shaking Stiles.

"Mmmmm....five more minutes, Dad," Stiles mumbled.

Derek smiled at the kiddishness of the teenage boy and shook him a bit harder, "Wake up, Stiles! Isaac is calling you!"

"Nooooo...tell 'im go 'way."

"Stiles! It's 8 o'clock already! Wake up!!" Derek yelled a bit louder.

"What???" said Stiles shooting up in bed, "oh my god!! Oh my god!! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I have been waking you up!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!! I told Isaac I'll try and make it to the dinner! I was suppose to go grab some dinner for dad to drop off at the station too!!"

"Stiles, relax! Go wash up and we'll go right now! You can call Isaac on the way there," Derek said already getting up and out of bed and pulling on his jeans. He had slept in his shirt and boxers, but Stiles was only in his boxers, so he might as well pick out something for him until he's going to wash up. Stiles jumped out of bed and then started to fall back down when Derek ran forth and caught him.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked worried.

"My ass hurts!!!" Stiles whined and then nuzzled his face into Derek's neck. Derek smiled and said, "I told you to let me prep you, but you said no. Didn't I tell you that it'll hurt more if I don't prep?"

"Stwap it, Derek!" Stiles whined again and Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes at Stiles' ways but still asked, "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Please and thank you."

Derek shook his head again as he reached down and picked up Stiles in one swift motion to carry him to the bathroom.

"I'll go get your clothes until you wash up."

"Are you trying to spoil me? Cuz I am so on board with that."

Derek chuckled and placed a kiss on Stiles' head and Stiles leaned in as Derek said, "No, I just feel bad for you being so sore. I'm sorry, I should've known better."

Stiles turned around and put his hands on Derek's face, "Hey, I asked you to, okay! Don't be sorry. I'm not. In fact, it was just amazing! It was the best first time anyone could ever ask for in like the history of ever."

Stiles smiled at Derek and Derek managed to give a small smile and then softly whispered, "okay, I'll get you your clothes," kissing the top of Stiles' nose.

Derek found some dark grey jeans paired with a light grey t-shirt and black and white plaid over-shirt.

Stiles quickly got dressed and threw on some black Converse while Derek started the car and then came back to carry Stiles, "I don't know if it's going to work. How would I explain getting carried by a handsome guy all around the town to my dad? Like what do you even say to that? 'Oh hey dad! Guess who's not a virgin anymore? Yup! Me!! And guess what? I had sex with this really hot guy named Derek Hale, and that's why he's carrying me around'?"

Derek rolled his eyes and placed him in the car and went over to his side so that he could drive when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Stiles. "Thank you," was all Stiles said and Derek felt a warmth spread in his chest. Is this what it felt like to be truly loved by someone? Derek hasn't felt like that in a long time. Not since, Paige, and that was a long time ago now. Everything was destroyed a long time ago now too. Derek had gotten a second chance at his family and a second chance at having a pack after Stiles had just waltzed into his life. Derek was pulled out his thoughts when he heard Stiles talking to Isaac over the phone.

"Hey, Pup!

"Where are you at,Stiles? Are you not coming?"

"No, I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm so sorry, Pup. I fell asleep after coming home and then I had Derek pick me up because my jeep is still at the School, so he's going eat dinner with us to and then I'll just take some for dad since he's working a double shift."

"You know I called you, right? You said at 7 and I called you at 8 and you didn't even pick up my phone!"

"I know, Pup, that I said 7 but I told you I fell asleep. I woke up super early today and I was a bit tired, but we'll be there in like 5 minutes! I promise! Bye, Pup."

Stiles hung up the phone and settled back.

"Can we tell them today? Or what I mean is, should we tell them today?"

Derek looked back and forth between him and the road with a confused look.

"The pack...remember we talked...?"

"Of course I remember, Stiles. I was just looking at you because I thought we already decided we were going to tell them."

"Oh, I know, but I hadn't told you that we were going to tell them today," Stiles said nervously and when Derek raised a brow he continued his rambling, "I didn't want you to be just thrown into a situation. We don't have to tell them today if you don't want to. I can understand. Okay, who am I kidding!? I'm like super nervous! What if they don't approve of me dating their Alpha?" Derek growled at that, but Stiles continued his rumbling without noticing, "Oh my god! What if they all stop talking to me? No we don't have to tell them. We can wait. It's fine."

"Relax, Stiles! They all love you! And they're your friends! Why wouldn't they approve?"

"Because I'm all awkward...?"

"Don't be silly, Stiles! You know they all love you! Besides, they're going to know anyways!"

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"You slept with their Alpha, Stiles, my scent is all over you. They actually might be overly clingy if anything."

"Oh." Stiles said stupidly and then he giggled and cooed, "Awww! Does that mean I get to call you 'babe' in front of them?"

"Ummm...let's not..."

"Awe! Why not, babe?"

"Stiles! I'm in a relationship with you, not the pack, hence my behavior won't be changing with the pack but only towards you. I'm still their Alpha and they will respect me as such. You may call me that when they aren't around."

"You're no fun! Fine!!! But, if it slips, don't get all growly on me. Kay?"

"Well, your tongue better not slip then," Derek said pulling into the diner the pack was eating at.

"Meanie!! Ahhh." Stiles said trying to get out of the car but wincing at the pain. Derek quickly ran to his side and then realized why he was wincing. He was worried and amused at the same time. Stiles was taking the pain really well. He would've felt proud of himself for making Stiles walk funny but he wasn't. He should've been careful! He should've known better.

"Want me to carry you, again?"

"No!!" Stiles replied with a horrified expression on his face, "you can't just say things like that! Those Spy Ears can hear everything!"

"You do know they can still here you, right? And Isaac is on his way out."

"What?" shrieked Stiles.

"Calm down and stop shrieking! It hurts my ears!"

"Excuse. YOU. I am not shrieking!"

"Uh huh, whatever."

Stiles was about to reply when a Isaac came over with concern clearly visible on his face, "Stiles? Are you ok? What happened? Why did Derek ask if he has to carry you again? Are you hurt?"

"Relax, Pup. I'm fine. I was rushing down the stairs and I sort of tripped so my leg hurts. You know how I am. Tripping and flailing everywhere. I had a bit of a trouble walking so Derek had to sort of give me a hand, but I'll be ok. Thank god today's Friday! I should be better by Monday."

Derek felt a bit proud that Stiles could lie through his teeth to a werewolf! That type of skill really paid off in the supernatural world, but he was also a bit worried. He didn't know how many times Stiles had lied to him about being okay before and how many times he'll do it again to seem strong. He'll have to talk about that with Stiles sometimes soon, but he'll let it go now. He knows that Stiles wanted to tell the pack about their relationship but that absolutely did not mean that the pack had to know about their sex life.

Carrying him around because he was hurt would take care of the 'why do you smell like Derek?' question and why was Derek carrying Stiles around could be answered by the relationship bit. Derek hadn't claimed his mate yet. Oh yeah, have to tell Stiles about that too. Derek wanted to wait to claim or even tell Stiles about Stiles and Derek being mates until he was 18. Dating would have to do until then and in those 6 months, Stiles could test the waters with water and see if he could settle with Stiles. It would completely break Derek, yes, but he wouldn't tell Stiles that. Alpha isn't suppose to show his or her weaknesses even to his or her pack, and that is exactly what Derek would do.

Derek looked away quickly when he realized he had been staring and Stiles had noticed. He tried to cover it up with the first thing that came to mind, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"It's okay, Derek, Pup can carry me this time," Stiles suggested slyly and Derek growled causing Isaac to back off with a scared expression on his face.

"Stop growling, Derek! You're scaring Pup. I was just joking," yelled Stiles as he reached out to Isaac and ran a soothing hand on his arm; calming him down instantly. Derek filled with pride immediately. His mate wasn't even claimed, yet, Stiles was his mate in every sense of the word. How could Derek have missed all this about Stiles before?

"Give me a hand, Pup," Stiles was saying when Derek moved to close the door behind his mate. Isaac had placed a gentle hand on Stiles' back to help him walk but otherwise kept his distance. May be the Pup really had been paying attention to his surroundings more than Derek gave him credit for.

They walked into the diner together as Derek held the door open. Stiles was bombarded by the pack (who were literally sitting by the door) as they entered. Stiles thought they wouldn't like him? They were already worried when he only 'fell in the stairs' and three of those pack members (excluding Stiles) were human.

Stiles assured them multiple times that he was fine and they all started eating after Derek took his bite. Even though they had already broken into their food, it was before their Alpha had arrived. They still would let him eat first, no matter what. Stiles was sitting right between Isaac and Derek and with the amount of fidgeting he was doing, it was clear he was looking for an opening to break the 'big' news. A few more moments passed by when Scott asked, "Umm...Stiles? Why do you reek of Derek so much?"

"I told you! He was carrying me."

"No, I mean, you reek a bit too much than simply being carried around."

"Oh, that. Ummmm....so I wanted to tell you guys...well, we," said Stiles, grabbing Derek's hand in his. Everyone looked at Stiles with a horrified expression and then a confused expression at Derek when he gave Stiles' hand a squeeze to tell him to go ahead. "So...Derek and I had our first date, yesterday...and a second one today...so we're kind of dating now."

Everyone gave him the most surprising looks, except for Isaac, who simply cheered up and said, "I knew it! I knew it that when Derek was being so nice and agreed so quickly when we asked for a ride after school that something was going on between you too!" He hugged Stiles happily and buried his face in Stiles' neck while he continued talking, "So that's who you had to meet!! I'm so happy for you!!"

It was making Derek a bit jealous. His mate's neck was his! Derek calmed himself. It was Isaac! Stiles calls him 'Pup' and Derek should be proud that his betas felt so comfortable with his mate already.

"Alright, guys, I've to take dinner to my dad, so let's finish this. Derek, could you order a salad and a sandwich with a juice please."

They all went back to eating and Derek made his way over to the counter to order.

"Can I get a Cesar salad with a sandwich and orange juice to go please?"

"Sure, would you like anything else, uh, your name?" asked the Girl, eyeing him curiously.

Oh, she wanted a name,"Derek."

"Okay, would you like anything else, Derek?"

"No, thank you, how much would that be?"

"You're on table 15, right?" she said glancing behind Derek and making an odd face.

"Yes...?" Derek said, glancing back to make sure that the number was correct but instead he saw Stiles giving the girl a mean look. That was weird.

"I can bring the order and bill later on, that's fine," she replied sweetly and then Derek's phone beeped and he pulled out to see that he had a text from Stiles. Why would Stiles text him? He's only sitting like a few tables away. He opened the text anyways.

 **From Stiles:**  
 _8:45 PM_  
Tell that bitch to back off! You're mine!!!!

Derek smirked and told the girl, 'thank you' and headed towards the table. Derek was really trying to ignore the girl flirting with him, but how did Stiles know all the way over there, what she was doing. Derek was already possessive over Stiles because of his wolf, but he didn't know Stiles would ever get so possessive. He always struck Derek as the 'sharing is caring' type of person. Always taking care of everyone. But they were all pack and family, so there could be a difference. It was nice to see though. Derek could really get possessive sometimes and with Stiles having similar feelings, there would be less room for misunderstandings.

"She said she'll bring it out to the table," Derek told Stiles, sliding back into his seat.

"Of course she did!" grumbled Stiles and started picking at his fries.

"Stop playing with your food and eat, Stiles! We have to take dinner to the Sheriff."

"Oh we will! After we flirt with the stupid waitress!" Stiles said making a face and putting his face on his hand with his elbow on the table.

"Stiles."

"Don't you Stiles me! She was totally flirting with you!"

"Exactly, Stiles! She was! I wasn't! You can't be mad at me for that!" Derek said, putting a bit of Alpha voice into his sentence. His betas flinched a little but Stiles could get Derek was doing it on purpose. He knew Stiles knew just he knew that Stiles was pretending to be mad at him. He got overly hyper when he was trying to play around and putting his face on his hand was a big tell! Stiles was more of a yeller when he was mad. He moved his hands around a lot and putting his face in his hands did the exact opposite.

"Well then! I'll be mad at her!"

"Stiles," was all Derek said but Stiles got the message, or rather, the warning.

The betas made some small talk after that and when the waitress came over to deliver the food, Stiles put his head on Derek's shoulder as she was setting the food down on the table. She handed everyone their bills and Stiles quickly grabbed the bill that she was handing Derek.

"I'll take care of this one! Thank you," Stiles said and then he suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and handed it back to her, "I don't need your number, sweety, I'm already taken!"

Derek control his laughter but couldn't help a smirk. Stiles could be really mean when he wanted to and now he was being mean. Especially from the look on the waitress' face, but she seemed determined! Derek will give her that much.

"Oh no. It wasn't for you," she said, faking the same sweetness as Stiles in her voice,"it was for you," handing Derek the piece of paper.

Stiles gave her even bigger fake smile as he took out the paper from Derek's hand and said, "Yeah, I know. He's taken too!"

"Well if he changes his mind, he'll have my number."

"He won't! Trust me," Stiles replied, handing her the money, "now shoo shoo! We have places to be!"

The waitress turned red and turned around and left after collecting everyone's payments.

"You're such an asshole! That was so mean," Scott said laughing.

"Serves her right! I would've gauged her eyes out for staring at Jackson," said Lydia, sipping her milkshake.

Derek just realized that the humans in his pack were more possessive than some of the wolves. No wonder they work together so well.

"Okay guys, we're going to go now. By the way, does everyone have a ride home?" asked Stiles and it was Danny who replied, "Yeah! Lydia and Jackson are going to drop off Erica and Boyd home. Ethan is taking me home and Aiden is taking Cora. And since Allison drove to the theatre, she's going to take Scott and Isaac home."

Isaac's heart beat skipped a beat at that and Derek remembered that he forgot to ask Stiles what the whole, 'stay away from Allison and Scott' talk was about.

Stiles spoke up again, "well, it's a suggestion, since Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are all going to the same place and Ally's car can fit them all, why waste all that gas going around? Ally can take all four of them home. Ethan and Danny could go together. Aiden could drop off Scott and Jackson could drop off Lydia. Just a suggestion, though, I mean we're meeting tomorrow anyways. And if Aiden really wants to drop Cora home then Scott could still go with Ally."

Derek had to give it to Stiles. He was always so observant and came up with the most logical solutions. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't the only one who thought so. Aiden spoke up next to agree with Stiles, "No, I could drop off Scott. It's fine by me. Unless Scott doesn't want to go with me."

"Why wouldn't he want to go with you? Right, Scott?"

"Ummm...sure," was all what Scott said and they were all moving. They all said their goodbyes and made their ways to their respective vehicles with Isaac dropping off Stiles like he brought him, of course.

Once they were out of ear shot and headed for the Sheriff station, Derek asked Stiles about the trio situation, "You do know that Scott and Allison are dating, right?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Well, Scott didn't really want to go with Aiden and you seemed pretty adamant about sending Isaac with Allison but keeping Scott away from the two. And you also told Isaac to stay away from them when we dropped him off at Danny's house."

"Yeah...Isaac stayed behind to talk to me," Stiles said as if he was unsure on whether or not he should discuss it with Derek.

"Is this about Isaac's little crush on the two of them?"

Stiles turned around with surprise so quickly that it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash, "you know?"

"I'm his Alpha and guardian! It's kind of my duty to keep an eye on him."

"Well you are doing an amazing job," Stiles said leaning over and giving Derek a kiss on the cheek, "So, yeah, I told him to stay away from both of them, and avoid talking to them. Now I wanted Allison to go with Isaac alone because if she's alone, she's going to definitely try and talk to Isaac as to why he was behaving so 'weird' all evening an not talking to her. She won't do that with Scott. They both like Isaac too but I just need Ally to come to me and then Scott to come to me to discuss Isaac's 'bizarre' behavior and then I'll set them up together!"

"What are you? The relationship hotline?" joked Derek with an amused look.

"Oh my god! Did Derek Hale just crack a joke?"

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Make me, Sourwolf!"

Derek shook his head and turned into the Sheriff station parking lot, "you're such a brat, Stiles."

"Hey, hey, hey. You love this brat, Sourwolf!" Stiles replied without thinking but then he clasped his hand over his mouth and said, "oh my god! I didn't mean that!"

"Relax, Stiles, it's fine. Do you need help getting out?"

"No, I'll try and do it on my own."

Derek went over and helped him anyways and Stiles rolled his eyes but took Derek's hand anyways and slowly walked into the station with the food in his other hand.

"Hi, Deputy! I was just bringing my dad some dinner."

"Oh that's so nice of you Stiles!" she said eyeing Derek hand on Stiles, "are you okay, sweety?"

"Yeah! I tripped down the stairs and lucky Derek was picking me up for a dinner with a few friends, you know, Isaac Lahey!? Derek's his guardian and my car stopped working and it's parked at the school still, but anyways, Derek was there and he helped me. It just stings when I walk but it's weekend, so I'll be fine by Monday!"

"Well that's good! You need to take care of yourself, young man!"

"Yes, mam!"

"The Sheriff's in his office."

"Thanks."

Derek and Stiles both made their way towards the Sheriff's office and Sheriff's face went from surprise to worried in literally two seconds.

"Oh my gosh, kid! What did you get into this time?"

"Relax, dad! Stress isn't good for your heart! My jeep broke so Derek gave me a ride home with Isaac. We were going to have a game and then dinner together and I didn't want to play lacrosse so I was going to have Derek pick me up for the dinner, but I tripped in the stairs and my leg hurts now. I'll be fine though!"

"You need to start being careful mister," the Sheriff scolded Stiles and then turned to Derek, "and I'm so sorry, Derek! I hope he didn't trouble you too much. Thank you so much for taking care of him!"

"Of course, Sheriff! It was no trouble."

"That's very nice of you, son," the Sheriff said and Derek was surprised at the honesty behind the word 'son' that the Sheriff used. Derek hadn't been called that since...well...since the fire. Derek didn't know what to say so he smiled. Stiles cleared his throat and said, "well, anyways, we brought dinner for you and I also wanted to tell you that the whole pack is coming over tomorrow to do homework together all day and then we have a pack night in the evening."

"Jesus, kid! I better get some sleep when I get home tomorrow! And thanks for the food! Now, go home and get your butt to bed!"

"Yes, Pops!" replied Stiles, mocking a salute, causing the Sheriff to roll his eyes.

"And you better thank Derek properly!"

"Of course, dad! I'll make sure to be very proper!" Stiles said slyly.

Derek almost choked at the double meaning and playful tone Stiles was using. Right in front of the sheriff. At the station. With guns. The Sheriff just raised an eyebrow and went back to his work with a little, "uh huh."

•----------------------------•

Derek carried Stiles upstairs and put him in his bed and suddenly Stiles pulled him so that he was on top of Stiles.

"What you doing? Didn't your dad tell you to sleep?"

"My dad also told me to give you a proper thank you!"

"What you have in mind?"

Stiles brought Derek in for a hard kiss and then pulled back to say, "Something! Take off your clothes!"

•-----------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Normally I try to do updates every other day, but I'm going on vacation for a month, so I thought I should update a chapter before I go. I'll try and update during the month, but if I can't then I promise to update at least one chapter everyday and give you guys lots of good story! lol. Happy holidays everyone! I'll be back soon! Love you guys!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz <3


	9. Quiet Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thanks Derek...properly, I might add ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting fort so long for this update. I update this chapter on the Incheon Airport while sick, so it will take me a few days to write the next chapter but I promise to update ASAP.

Stiles pushed Derek on the bed and crawled seductively on top, giving Derek a predatory smile. He loves Delong in control sometimes. They weren't suppose to do anything dramatic, Derek wouldn't let him. Stiles isn't made of porcelain, but he obviously had a time of his life earlier, so he wasn't ALL that complaining. It was a bit difficult. Derek was quite pleasurable. He had perfect dick and amazing skills. Stiles should really stop day dreaming about Derek in bed because he was getting visible hard...judging by Derek's eyebrows.

Stiles attacked Derek's mouth once again. Claiming it, devouring it, and tasting Derek hungrily. Stiles couldn't get enough of Derek. He was and always would be hungry for Derek. For His Derek. For His King. Stiles moaned in Derek's mouth loudly as he begun to unbuckle Derek's belt when he was suddenly stopped by something. Stiles opened his eyes when he felt Derek pull away and learned that the 'something' that was stopping him from unbuckling the belt was actually Derek's hand. As if reading Stiles confusion, Derek spoke up.

"Not that I'm not absolutely enjoying this, but didn't I say something about no more sex until you can actually walk?"

Stiles smiled and started kissing along Derek's jaw when Derek held on to Stiles' waist, "Stiles." He said warningly. Stiles kissed his way up to Derek's ear, nibbling it before whispering, "Chill, babe. I remember. I just thought I should practice somethings on my boyfriend that I could use later on."

Derek growled loudly and Stiles could feel a fang by his neck which meant Derek was being possessive again and---

"Ufff. Babe I meant on you, you didn't have to bite me," was all Stiles got out when Derek growled even louder, "okay, okay, calm down, Der, I love it when you bite, but that's going to leave a mark and Pup is not going to say much but Catwoman is going to drive me nuts with all the teasing." With that, Derek bit Stiles on another spot before dropping an open mouthed kiss on the spot.

"You and your possessive sexy ass."

"Oh really? You think my ass is sexy?"

"Hell Ya! It's mine!"

Derek snorted, "and you think I'm possessive?"

"I never said I'm not, but that doesn't mean I could call _you_ out on it!"

Derek flipped them around astonishing fast and kissed Stiles hard and Stiles kissed back just as dominating. "Is that so?"

Stiles flipped himself back on top again and stared Derek in the eyes and said, "absolutely," and placed a chaste kiss on Derek's lips before smirking and kissing his way down to Derek's navel and running his tongue in it, earning a sharp gasp from Derek. Stiles grew some confidence and quickly unbuckled the belt, snapped open the button and opened Derek's fly.

"Stiles, what you doing?"

"Properly thanking my Mr. Hale for carrying me around today like a perfect gentleman he is," said Stiles winking as he reached into Derek's boxers and dropped his mouth on Derek's hard cock. Stiles pulled back out and ran his tongue down to the base and slowly back up and he moved circles with the tip of his tongue on the tip of Derek's cock.

Stiles crawled his hands to Derek's waist and swallowed Derek's entire dick in his mouth. He moved Derek's dick in and out of his mouth slowly and then Stiles fisted around Derek's dick and swirled his tongue around the slit as Derek pulled on Stiles' hair. Stiles muffed around Derek's dick and this seemed to give Derek some satisfaction. As Stiles felt cum building up, he picked up his pace and moved his hand and mouth in sync and soon Derek was spilling in Stiles mouth and Stiles swallowed it all. Stiles looked up at a red eyed Derek and licked his lips and Derek yanked Stiles up by his hair and kissed him hard. They both kissed hungrily and Derek pulled away with his eyes back to normal and whispered, "you taste so good."

"Hmmm...you like your taste in my mouth?" Stiles said, sticking out his tongue and licking Derek's lips. Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled and showed his fangs. Stiles ran a tongue up one of Derek's fang, earning Stiles another flash of red. "You like it, don't you? You possessive sexy Sourwolf!"

"You really have a death wish today, don't you?"

"Nope!" said Stiles smiling as he placed his head on Derek's pectoral and snuggled in, "I know you won't ever hurt me, plus," Stiles turned his face and placed a kiss on Derek's cheek, "you know you love it!"

Stiles felt Derek's smile in his hair and then laughed loudly.

"What now?"

"I should probably put your dick back in!" Stiles said laughing even more.

Derek just smirked and shook his head and said, "hold on," and climbed out of the bed and fixed himself up.

"You know you aren't all that responsive in bed. I mean you get all growly and stuff, but you don't get too loud."

"Sleep, Stiles," Derek said, sliding back into bed.

"I'm serious, Der. I'm so loud!"

"You are loud in everything and anything. And I'm not unresponsive, I'm just not super loud."

"Well, you should be! With me at least! I should get to see the real you, the one no one sees, the one you won't let anyone else see! And heyyyyy! I'm not that loud!"

"I'm trying, but my wolf won't let me show you my weaknesses. Not yet, anyway. I'm the Alpha and I'm suppose to hide My weaknesses from all but my mate."

"Here we go again with 'I'm the Alpha! No one should come near--' hold on! What do you mean by 'not yet'?"

"Sleep, Stiles," was all Derek said but Stiles was having none of that. Then Stiles got it. Mate.

"How long have you known?"

"What?"

"You know exactly, what! How long have you known?"

"When I figured out everything," Derek said quietly.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Not until after you turned 18...I couldn't force myself on you..."

"You're an idiot!"

Derek growled loudly at Stiles, "okay, okay, Der bear! I was just joking! I just meant what made you think that I wouldn't ever want you? I want you so much that it hurts. I love you, Dere--," Stiles gasped and quickly got up and covered his mouth with his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, oh my gosh! Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that to you. You don't have to answe--" Stiles was suddenly cut off by Derek's mouth.

Derek pulled back and put his hand on Stiles' cheek and said, "It's okay, just relax, okay, it's fine. You can say it whenever you want," Derek proceeded to kissing Stiles on the ear before whispering, "by the way, I love you too."

Stiles smiled and laid back down and Derek followed. Stiles quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

•----------------------------------•

Derek's wolf was ecstatic. His mate loved him and wanted him forever. His mate loved him. Derek couldn't help but smile. This was a happy time, he could go home to his family and they would have a great pack night tomorrow. It could be great fun and things will work out in every way possible. Some pack bonding time is exactly what they all need to get to know each other even more. They were all acquaintances before being pack mates, but now they were all pack mates. Pack mates are to have pack bonds. A wolf can alert its location to the rest of its pack because of these pack bonds. Since they have the pack bonds, it's import at they these bonds are strengthened.

Derek reached his home and found the rest of his pack quick asleep in a pile. He smirked and slowly made his way up to his room and fell asleep.

•-------------------------------------•

Stiles woke up to an empty bed in the morning because of a text from Lydia which simply stated, " _Be there at 9. Just woke up._ " It was 8:15, which meant that she wasn't going to have time for breakfast so Stiles might as well wake up and make some breakfast for everyone. It's not like he couldn't cook, it was rather easy, but he always just got really confused as to what to make for everyone. Being the cook must be a really difficult job, but at least he could walk today without falling over in pain.

After a while, he settled on chocolate chip pancakes and some fried Oreos. He was just starting his pancakes when he heard his dad come in.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Kiddo! Are you feeling better today? I see you are standing today!"

Stiles fought the blush coming on his cheeks as he said, "I'm fine, Dad! Just injured my leg yesterday but it's a bit better today. And I'll make you some eggs and you can have a pancake. The pack is coming over today. We'll be doing homework first and then we're having our pack night."

"So, I'm going to have teenagers attacking my house all day long and you are giving me nice breakfast so that I don't say no?"

"No, not really!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I know you will never do that. You told them yourself that they can come in whenever they want and you love them all!"

"Uh, crap. Fine! But I want bacon too!"

"Fine! But only for today!"

Stiles made his father some bacon and eggs with a chocolate pancake and made some coffee while his father was eating his breakfast.

"You want your coffee in a travel mug or you--"

"Travel is fine. I got to get to work."

"Okie dokes. Here you go."

"Have fun kiddo! And do some homework too, okay?"

"Of course, Daddio!"

"Okay, love you."

"Bye, love you, Dad."

Stiles walked his dad to the front door and watched him leave and then returned to his pancakes in the kitchen. He had just started working on the batter when he felt hands around his waist and he screamed. Well, he tried to. His mouth was covered by a hand before the scream came out. And suddenly he felt a soft breath on his neck travel up to his ear as a whisper came into his ear, "Shhhhhh....it's just me."

Stiles leaned into the touch of the soft breath and even softer lips on his ear and whispered back, "You need to stop being so sneaky and scaring me, babe."

"Hmmmm....it's fun this way. What you making?"

Stiles stepped out of the embraces and turned around to place his arms around Derek's neck and kiss him softly.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and fried Oreos," Stiles said looking up into Derek's eyes and leaning in for another kiss. Derek picked him up without breaking the kiss and put him on the kitchen counter as they continued to make out. Stiles slid his hands under Derek's shirt as he ran his hands up and down Derek's back and wrapped his legs around Derek. Derek suddenly started to pull away and smirked at the whining noise Stiles made, "Lydia's coming," was all he said and Stiles slowly let him go and jumped off the counter and returned to his pancakes and Oreos.  
"Morning, Stiles. Morning, Derek," Lydia said walking in, followed by Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aidan, and then Stiles heard another car approaching. It obviously wasn't JUST Lydia but rather the whole crew.

"Morning Lydia!" They both said together.

"Oh good! You're making breakfast. I was hungry."

Stiles rolled his eyes and got back to finish making the breakfast as everyone else got chatty. They ate in order as they usually do with Alpha taking the first bite followed by Stiles taking the second. Technically they could eat together at the same time now that they were dating but Stiles preferred the old set up. They chatted about random things over breakfast and then they all sat down to do homework. Stiles saw Lydia helping Erica and Scott. Allison was helping Boyd and Isaac was sitting quietly. Stiles went up to Isaac and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Pup? You are awfully quite, today."

"Nothing...I just feel bad for organizing a pack night when only you and Derek should be spending time. You guys just started dating, I should've been considerate."

"Pup, you think too much. I'm happy we got this pack night together. I want us all to hangout with each other and develop stronger bonds than we already have. This is an excellent opportunity for all of us," Isaac smiled at Stiles and Stiles clapped his hands and said, "okay, enough talking, back to chemistry now!"

Derek smiled at how well Stiles could always handle situations. He was very proud. He could make anyone smile and irritate them at the same time. He never thought he would have so much respect for this hyperactive teen when Derek had first met Stiles. Things were different now. They took quick breaks in the middle and once they had all finished homework by 4pm, they had decide to get some takeout and prep for their pack night. They ended up getting Indian takeout and watching _The Dark Knight_. His dad walked in almost at the end of them movie and the first thing he said as he walked in was, "Stiles! What are you in Derek's lap?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do tell me your views and feedback in the comments below and once again, thank you so much for waiting so long for this update.


	10. Breakfast with His Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has breakfast with Stiles...well...a rather sexual and naughty Stiles ;)

"Stiles! What are you doing in Derek's lap?" Sheriff asked as he walked in and Stiles was going to panic but then the Sheriff asked, "Hold on! Why is everyone in each other's laps?"

Stiles visibly relaxed and then answered, "ummm, Dad, remember we talked about this? Pack? Touchy, feely, wolves? Remember?"

"Yeah! But not like this? You guys look like you guys just got done engaging in a group orgy!"

Stiles blushed and his mouth dropped to the floor as everyone tried not to laugh and Derek's horrified expression. It was hilarious actually but Stiles was still in shock of his father actually saying the words, 'group orgy' in a sentence in front of his friends and WHILE he was in his boyfriend's lap. Granted the Sheriff didn't know of their relationship status going from pack mates to alpha mates, but still, it was awkward as fuck when things like these happened.

His dad simply shook his head and headed to the kitchen to take some dinner upstairs with him, "alright, I'm tired, so if you DO have a group orgy, use protection and keep it down, I'm going to be sleeping in my room. Don't make a mess!"

Stiles turned bright as a tomato,"Oh my gosh, dad! No body is having a group orgy! I told you the pack likes its proximity and we were just watching a movie and they were going to leave after some _Sherlock_ episodes."

"Okay, then, kiddos, good night to all of you."

"Good night, Sheriff," they all said.

"Oh I love your dad, Batman!" said a cheerful Erica after the Sheriff left.

"Yeah, yeah! Be quiet and watch _Sherlock_!"

"Okay, okay, by the way, do you ship Johnlock?"

"I love Johnlock!! Oh my gosh! They are so adorable together!"

"I know, right?"

"What you guys talking about?" said a confused Scott.

"Obviously about John Watson and Sherlock Holmes in a relationship," replied Lydia, with her usual eye roll, "honestly, Scott, sometimes you worry me."

"What? I don't watch it! How am I suppose to know that?" replied a slightly hurt Scott.

"It was rather obvious. Erica specifically asked about 'shipping Johnlock' there was nothing to be confused about."

"Fine! You don't have to be so mean Lydia, gosh," Scott said snuggling closer to Isaac.

Stiles was happy to see that smile on Pup's face. He looked adorable with that smile on his face. He was happy for his Pup and his best friend. And Ally too. The three of them will make it work, Stiles is quite sure. Stiles felt Derek's hand squeeze his waist a little and Stiles relaxed into the touch and turned around to give Derek a warm smile. They barely kissed in front of the pack. It was still only a few days since they had gotten together and Stiles didn't want to risk his father walking in on him making out with Derek. Stiles glanced around slyly and gave Derek a chaste kiss on the lips and Derek gave Stiles a shocked expression and Stiles giggled silently.

The pack watched all three episodes of the first season of _Sherlock_ and then slowly decided to head on home. The order of transportation was rather similar as to the way they arrived in the morning. Jackson, Danny, and Lydia left together. The twins left together. Erica, Boyd, and Cora took Derek's car; and Allison, Isaac, and Scott left together as Isaac was going to be spending the night at Scott's. Pup asked Stiles first, of course, which surprised Stiles more than Derek. Derek apparently knew that if Isaac let Stiles call him 'Pup' then he will seek approval from Stiles more than Derek. Stiles was still unsure why, but whatever. Isaac had asked Stiles and then jumped up in excitement and given Stiles a kiss on the cheek (which had made Derek growl) when Stiles had agreed and had told Pup to take care of himself and call him when he gets there.

Stiles and Derek were alone in Stiles room at the moment. "So pack day and night were a huge success, I guess," said Stiles, looking for his night shirt when he felt Derek wrap his arms around him and place his head on Stiles' shoulders and faintly 'hmmm' in agreement.

"Derek? Der?" tried Stiles but when he got no reply from Derek, Stiles raised his voice a bit, "Babe!!? What's wrong? What you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that job interview I have on Monday morning."

"You'll do awesome," Stiles whispered and then turned his face around and grabbed Derek's head so that he could get a better access to Derek's mouth. They kissed slowly and then aggressively as if it was a battle of dominance. Stiles dropped the shirt he has found and turned around to wrap around his hands around Derek's neck without breaking the kiss. He walked Derek back and their kiss broke with a quite 'omph' as they fell on Stiles' bed.

"No sex today," said Derek.

"What? No sex?"Stiles complained.

"Yes, no sex, because you been up and running around all day and this will still be your second time and you are still sore from yesterday."

"But I want sex!" Stiles whined making a face and when Derek gave him an amused look Stiles said, "fine, but, when you get that job on Monday, we are celebrating with sex!"

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Sourwolf," said Stiles, getting up and walking over to where he had dropped his night shirt, "I'm going to go brush my teeth and change into my night shirt."

Stiles usually slept with a shirt on and his boxers or just his pj bottoms and a night shirt. It was an easy change so he made his way back to see Derek fast asleep on his bed. Stiles walked over to his bed and smiled at the view. Being an Alpha aka a leader was hard work and it really wore his Derek out. Stiles removed Derek's shoes and socks and tucked him into the blanket and then snuggled next to him after giving Derek kiss on the cheek. Stiles fell asleep in his lover's arms.

•-----------------------------------•

Derek woke up and found himself tangled up with Stiles. It was only 4 AM but the sheriff had just finished showering. It was the noise that had woken up Derek. The Sheriff makes a lot of noise when he's moving up and about. Derek knows that the sheriff might want to check on Stiles before he goes to the office, so he moved to Stiles bathroom and unlocked the door. Sure enough, the Sheriff came in and checked upon Stiles and left a note by the clock for Stiles. Derek waited in the bathroom until the Sheriff left the house. Derek slowly came out of the bathroom and made his way over to the bed and kissed Stiles on the forehead before dropping next to him on the bed and tangling back with Stiles and falling asleep to Stiles' heartbeat.

•------------------------------------•

Stiles woke up with his legs tangled with Derek's and a kiss on the forehead told him that Derek was awake too.

"You're here, still?" Stiles asked yawning.

"Why? You don't want me here?" Derek said jokingly.

Stiles moved his head so he could give Derek a chaste kiss, "I always want you here, babe, I was merely stating the obvious."

"I was joking, as well, so relax," Derek said, giving Stiles another kiss, "How about we get up and I'll make breakfast until you brush your teeth."

"Sounds good to me!" Stiles said sitting up in the bed and stretching. Stiles got up after Derek got up since he was against the wall. He went to the bathroom and took care of business and brushed his teeth. When he was walking out of the door, he noticed the shirt that was thrown across the room. How the hell do you not notice that your hot and sexy ass werewolf boyfriend was just kissing you shirtless? Okay, in Stiles' defense, he was extremely sleepy at the time when that certain hot Sourwolf was kissing him...shirtless. We must add shirtless. He noticed the kiss, he didn't notice the shirtless part. Stiles shook his head and headed downstairs.

Stiles walked into the kitchen to notice his shirtless sex-on-a-stick boyfriend making pancakes. It wasn't Stiles' fault that certain members were already full awake, particularly in the Southern division. Shirtless Derek looked even sexier from the back than he did from the front. Especially that Triskelion tattoo between the shoulder blades. Stiles walked over to him and put his hands on Derek's hips and ran his tongue from the lower back along the spine and traced the tattoo spirals with his tongue. He dragged his tongue to the neck from the back when he felt Derek back into him. Suddenly, Stiles found himself against the counter and a red-eyed Alpha kissing his neck.

"Breakfast. Aren't you---aren't you---suppose--ahhhh---to be making---mmmm---break---AHHH!"

There was no response from Derek as he continued to devour on Stiles neck. Stiles looked out of the corner of his eyes and say the pancakes were done, so Stiles casually sauntered over to the stove as he ducked out of Derek's approach. He had a plan, he wasn't going to get distracted today. He had just began to take out the pancakes after turning off the stove when he felt the mouth return on his neck with a tight grip on Stiles waist. Stiles controlled himself as he let the pancakes cool for a while and he grabbed some Nutella from the counter besides the stove. He opened the container and put his finger in it to grab some Nutella and eat it off his fingers. A growl against his neck and a squeeze on his waist told him that Derek had seen the last part. Brilliant!

"Derek! Let's eat some breakfast! I'm starving! You go sit down and ill bring things over to the table." Derek made a whining sound but let go of Stiles. Stiles went to the fridge to grab some strawberries and some chocolate sauce and maple syrup along with the chocolate chip pancakes sitting on the counter. He found Derek making the table, so he dipped his finger in more Nutella after setting food on the table and proceed to back around Derek but "accidentally" putting Nutella on Derek's back. Stiles then sucked his finger clean and licked the Nutella off Derek's back. Derek let out a low growl and asked in a voice dripping with lust, "Stiles? What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Stiles made his way to Derek's ear and whispered, "Just trying to spice things up at a boring breakfast. You're no good to me dead, Big Guy!"

"Oh really?" Derek asked in a thick voice and then he quickly turned around and grabbed Stiles and put him against the table, "spice things up, huh? Care to elaborate?"

Stiles grabbed a strawberry and covered it in Nutella and whispered, "care for a strawberry?" Before sticking it between his teeth. Derek bit the strawberry and then licked the Nutella off of Stiles lips.

"Not that I mind, but you do know that it's going to take us all day to eat this because I really want to eat YOU instead of this food right now."

"Then eat me," Stiles replied winking.

Derek pulled back and sat down after smirking at Stiles and grabbed a pancake and began to eat. Stiles stood there with his jaw hitting the floor. Stiles sat down and began to sexually eat his food and he was happy at the reactions he got.

Derek was doing the dishes when Stiles took off his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor when Derek was looking and then slipped his hands in the hem of his boxers as he walked away. He left his boxers on the top stair and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my god! It's hot today, all this steam is going to make the bathroom even more warm, maybe I should leave the door open," Stiles said to himself, knowing perfectly well that Derek's going to hear him. Stiles purposely left his towel on his bed.

Stiles stood in the shower and closed his eyes as he ran his hand in his hair when he felt arms around his waist and a whisper in his ear, "you are way too stubborn for your own good, Little Red."

"Maybe I'm not scared of the big bad wolf."

"Is that so?" Derek said kissing Stiles neck.

"Did you bring lube?" Stiles asked Derek.

"No, I came here to only wash you, because I do that," Derek joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny! Now quit talking and get in me. Quick!"

"Bossy little thing!" Derek said putting on generous amount of lube on his fingers.

"You know you love me bossy!" Stiles said winking.

Derek grabbed Stiles and slowly put a finger in Stiles and then added a second and then a third after Stiles began moaning.

"Hmmm. Right there, right there. Please move quickly," Stiles said against Derek's shoulder. Stiles was turning into moans and groans with Derek's fingers in him. "Ahhhh. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm going to cum if you keep on doing that, Derek!"

"Then cum. Cum for me, Stiles." Derek said in Stiles ear.

"No, I want your dick in me when I come! Get your dick in me! Now!" Derek pulled out his fingers and put his dick at the entrance. "Derek, I swear! Just get in me already!" And Stiles pushed back and dropped on Derek's dick and Derek began to move.

"Faster, baby. Go faster, please!"

Derek picked up his pace as Stiles began to moan and bite his own arm.

"Ahhhh. Oh my gosh! Ahhh, mmmmm, I'm going to cum soon." Stiles could feel Derek was about to cum so Stiles turned his head around and kissed Derek as he whispered, "Cum in me, babe. I want you to cum in me," was all it took to get Derek to cum all in Stiles ass and that caused Stiles to cum all over his stomach and it was soon washed with water. Stiles turned around as Derek pulled out and kissed Stiles.

"You and your dirty talking will be the death of me," Derek smiled into the kiss.

"You enjoy all that dirty talking," Stiles said smirking, "now wash my back. Please and thank you."

Derek shook his head and washed Stiles.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around and then Stiles made some dinner for them and put the leftovers for his dad in the fridge.

"I'm going to have to go home today," said Derek giving Stiles as a kiss after putting his jacket on.

"Awwww," whined Stiles, "why?"

"I've got the interview tomorrow so I'm going to have to go home today, plus, your dad will be coming home soon too and I haven't seen my betas since last night."

"Fine, but call me in the morning."

"Will do!" Derek said, kissing Stiles one more time.

•-----------------------------------•

Stiles decided to call Scott. He can't believe he forgot that his jeep was still at the school. These things aren't something you should be doing in the morning.

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles said as Scott answered, "can you, Allison, and Isaac pick me up when you guys go to school? My car is still at the school and Derek has a job interview."

"Uh, sure!"

"Okay, great!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Stiles hung up and cursed when he remembered that Erica, Boyd, and Cora probably still needed a ride to school. So Stiles called Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan!"

"Hello, Stiles! What's up!?"

"Nothing, actually, I forgot to tell you guys that Derek has a job interview today, so can you ask Adrien to pick up Cora for school and can you and Danny pickup Erica and Boyd? Please? My jeep is still at school!"

"Sure! Would you be needing a ride as well?"

"No, Allison, Isaac, and Scott are picking me up in a bit, but thank you so much!"

"Yeah! No problem, man!"

"Alright, see you at school!"

"See Ya!"

•-------------------------------------•

Stiles was having an uneventful day and he was kind of pissed of because Derek still hadn't called him to tell him how the interview went when he walked into English and got the shock of his life.

•--------------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the short update! I want to end this story on a happy note soon so maybe a few more chapters but there is an interesting twist for that cliffhanger you just got so STAY TUNED!!! Please comment and comment and comment some more!  
> XOXO,  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	11. Kingdom's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new substitute at B-Hills High and things turn out not how they should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short update, read notes at the end for more! Enjoy! <33

Glasses, cardigan, a button up, and jeans. Wow. Wow. Wait , what? What was HE doing here? What IS he doing here? Stiles turned around and went outside and blinked and paced.

"He's not there. He's not there, at all, Stiles. Stop it! You're just mad that he hasn't called you yet about the interview and you were bored. Remember? It's not him!" Stiles muttered to himself.

He say Scott come out and watching him with a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Stiles? Why is everyone acting so weird today? And why the hell is Derek in our English class?"

"What did you say?" Stiles said, stopping in the middle of his pacing.

"I said, 'why is Derek here and what's wrong with you?'"

"What's wrong with me? Did you really just ask me what's wrong with me in the same sentence as you told me that I wasn't hallucinating about Derek being here??"

"Okay, let's talk about this later, class in about to start."

"Are you serious, right now!"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm trying to be good, remember. We have a class to attend."

Stiles walked into the class with a sour expression on his face, right behind Scott. He sat in his usual seat and the first thing he noticed was that Derek had written his name on the board as "Mr. Hale" and the second thing he noticed was that all the girls in the class were checking him out, well, except Lydia, who seemed to be amused by Stiles (hence the staring at Stiles). Oh, shit was about to get real for Lydia to stare at.

Stiles was staring at the whiteboard with a pen clenched so tightly in his hand that it was a miracle it didn't break and dragged down to depths of Mordor. Derek seemed to have noticed all the tension because he was not making ANY eye contact with Stiles and Stiles was getting madder by the second. Suddenly Stiles spoke up, "Mr. Hale, could I use the restroom?"

"No, Mr. Stilinski, the class just started five minutes ago and just because you have a substitute today doesn't mean you're free to do whatever you wish."

"We have a substitute everyday, Mr. Hale and I've got to go to the restroom, so I'm going to go." Stiles said getting out of his chair.

"Sit down, Mr. Stilinski, or you WILL be in detention."

"Fine. How about I go to the bathroom right now and then you can put me in detention?"

"How about you hold it, sit down, and let me teach; I'll have a word with you after class!"

Stiles gave him a sour expression but sat down nonetheless.

"What's his problem? The substitute is so hot!" whispered a girl nearby to her friend and it pissed off Stiles even more. There was only one way to cope with this, doodling. Stiles forced out every single noise and started doodling on his notebook. Mostly to take his anger out. Well, the anger was coming out until he heard, "Mr. Stilinski, I asked, 'how does the letter A change for the character overtime?'"

"The answer is quite simple, Mr. Hale. She decorates her letter and wears it with pride and does everything she's suppose to do that suddenly she's changed from an Adulterer to a person Able to do anything. Point being, that a person isn't usually wrong, just a label society puts on you because it doesn't have anything else to do."

"Very well, Mr. Stilinski."

"Thank you, Mr. Hale," said Stiles winking out of the corner of his eye without letting anyone see. Well, 'Mr. Hale' saw. And turned quickly. Oh, sweet revenge. Stiles got back to his doodling and soon the class was over. He stayed behind like 'Mr. Hale' had asked.

"So, Mr. Hale," said Stiles getting out his chair and leaning towards the desk, "where di I go for detention."

"Stiles! What was that?" Derek said annoyed.

"Oh, no sir, that's not my name. I believe the name you are looking for is 'Mr. Stilinski', you know like the Sheriff.'"

"Stiles," Derek said with a sigh, "why are you misbehaving?"

"Oh. So now I'm misbehaving! You know what!? Just..." Stiles said grabbing his backpack and heading for the door when Derek suddenly grabbed his arm and kissed Stiles. Stiles was still angry but he had missed Derek all day so he gave in after a few failed attempts of try and break the kiss. Stiles kept his eyes closed as he put his forehead together with Derek. Stiles gave Derek a few more times before sighing a loud sigh and said, "I'm sorry," and tightly hugged Derek. They stayed put for a bit then Stiles asked, "Isn't there another class coming?"

"No, actually, that was my last class. What about you?"

"No, this was my last class as well, I've got free period and I usually just study in the library but we can get out of here."

"Okay, we can go home."

•----------------------------------•

Stiles pulled Derek in and kissed him as Derek dropped them onto the sofa. They made out for a bit and then Stiles laid between Derek's legs with his head on Derek's chest.

"You know I'm happy, right? I was just waiting for a message to hear about your interview results and I was surprised, that's why I ran out the first time."

"I know, but I didn't accept the job at Beacon Hills High?"

"What!? I'm so sorry! I didn't--"

"Ssssh...I actually had applied to Beacon Hills University to teach English 1A and 1B there, but the interview lady said that they also had a vacancy at Beacon Hills High so I could see if I might like High School better. I didn't want us to have another conflict to overcome so I declined it but she still insisted on trying it out, that I did and I'm just waiting for my answer back from the university."

"It'll be a yes! You're awesome! Of course they'll hire you!"

"Is that why you wanted to go to the restroom about 10 minutes into the class?"

Stiles laughed and said, "Now **that** is something I'm _not_ apologizing for! It just sort of happened!" Suddenly Stiles grew very serious and almost growled out, "You weren't even looking at me and there were other people looking at you!"

"Calm down, Stiles. Other people look at me all the time."

"But you're ours! No body should look at you," whined Stiles.

"Ours?" Derek said with a confused expression, "Stiles? What do you mean by 'ours'?"

Stiles held on Derek tighter and began to softly cry and repeated again, "your, ours, Derek. Ours! No body can have you! No body can look at you! And you can't look at them but ignore us! It's not fair. It's not---"

"Stiles? Stiles are you alright?" Derek asked, but there was no response, so he tried again, "Stiles are you okay?" Derek touched Stiles face and found it not only wet with tears but burning with fever. Derek carefully got up and took Stiles up to Stiles' bedroom and came back downstairs to grab a bowl of water. Normally he would've recognized the heartbeat that made the noise when Derek was on the 2nd step, but he was distracted because his mate was for some reason behaving weird and then sick with a fever. Derek rushed in the bedroom wolfed out to see Isaac sitting by Stiles' bed crying.

Derek calmed his wolf and was about to put some damp cloth on Stiles' forehead when the doorbell rang.

"I'll do this and---and---you can see who it is," said Isaac hiccuping.

"It's fine, Isaac, it's the pack, why are you crying?" Derek said and before Isaac could answer, Scott jumped in the window as the rest of the pack came from upstairs practically running.

"What you all doing here?" Derek asked confused.

"Is Stiles okay? What's wrong? Why is he on the bed?" Scott asked.

"He's got a fever and he's been acting weird, actually, you all have been acting weird since English class."

"We got here---we got here as soon as possible, is he going to be okay? He looks so sad and sick," whined a teary-eyed Lydia.

"Yeah, Batman looks--so---so---very sad," said a crying Erica with a on-the-verge-of -tears Boyd holding her.

Danny, Ethan, and Aiden were whining in the corner and Cora and Jackson trying to stop tears from coming out of their eyes. All of a sudden Derek's wolf felt sad looking at his pack. What was going on? Why were they all crying? He had to call Deaton before things got worse. Isaac was tending to Stiles and everyone else was getting crowded around Stiles and looking at him with sad eyes. Only Deaton could give him an idea to what exactly was going on. So Derek called Deaton.

"Hello."

"Hey, Deaton, We kind of have an emergency, could you come at once to Sheriff's house, please!"

And that's when the weeping started.

•--------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading such a short update. I have a few twists coming up, so this was like a "groundwork" chapter for them! Thanks and do leave me your wonderful comments! You guys rock!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	12. The Bishop's Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton to the rescue.

Deaton arrived at the Stilinski residence to weeping wolves and a worried Derek with his head in his hands sitting on the porch. Deaton walked up to the house and touched Derek's shoulder. Derek's head immediately shot up with his eyes glowing alpha red and not having sensed the danger until it approached him.

"Calm down, Derek, I mean no harm to you and yours."

Derek's wolf retreated in and Derek was left with a confused expression on his face.

"When did you get here? How come I didn't hear or sense anything?" Derek squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his temples, "what's happening? Why is this happening?"

"Perhaps we should go inside so you could show me what's wrong, but your Wolf sensed me coming, Derek. A bit late, yes, but sensed me coming, nonetheless. It seems your wolf wants to stay on the surface since your pack is weeping for some reason. Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure," Derek getting up off the porch and heading for the door, "but I must warn you, they been crying forever and they won't listen to me and Stiles' fever won't come down, no matter how much I try."

"Did you try taking away the pain?"

"No, it's a fever...should I?"

"Let's see," Deaton said walking upstairs and Derek following him after closing the front door, "is the sheriff home?"

"No, he'll be coming home around 10 P.M. like he usually does."

"Like he usually does?" Deaton asked. Why would Derek know about when the Sheriff got back home? It must just be a pack thing, it can't be what Deaton just thought Derek was implying. They fight like cats and dogs. Deaton made his way up and the sight before his eyes was just....amazing....

"Uh, Derek, when you said, 'like he usually does' did you mean it in a 'I just happen to know' way or was there something more to it?"

"What you mean?" Derek asked genuinely confused.

"I meant, are you two mated? Stiles and you?"

"Ummm, yes?"

"Why the uncertainty?"

"Well, I told him about it and we mated in some sense of the word but he's still unclaimed," Derek said awkwardly.

"You mean you guys had sex but you haven't claimed him yet."

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything, Derek," said Deaton, as he walked to examine Stiles.

•---------------------------------•

Derek was getting agitated by the mystique Deaton always seem to keep. For example, he could've just told Derek what the problem was instead of trying to sound like Sherlock. Derek saw Deaton walking to Stiles' bedside and Derek's wolf led out a low and dangerous growl.

"May I touch your mate, Derek? I need to examine him."

Derek's wolf whined and retreated back and Derek told Deaton to go ahead and check up on Stiles.

"Okay, everyone, I've got to check up on Stiles, alright, I want to you all to be quiet, okay? I'm going to take care of him, okay? You guys need to stop worrying and crying, alright? Go sit with Derek, everyone, and give him your support," Deaton told the pack and quiet honestly Derek didn't expect them to follow the doctor so well.

Deaton checked Stiles' pulse and took off his socks to examine his feet. Deaton returned to examining Stiles' upper body and opened Stiles' closed shut eyes and whispered, "interesting."

"What?" Derek asked, "what's interesting?"

"It seems, Derek, that your mate was upset over something today. May be bit of an over reaction?"

"Yeah. I applied for a new job because I have nothing else to do when they are all in school so I was substituting today at Beacon Hills High and that seemed to have upset Stiles for some reason."

"Hmmm...did he say why he was upset?"

"Yeah, something about other people staring at me."

"Hmmm, that's strange."

"Can't you just _**tell**_ me what's going on?"

"I was thinking! But if you must, Derek," said an annoyed Deaton, "you have what we call an unclaimed mated bond."

Derek must have looked really confused because Deaton made a face and rolled his eyes and continued, "See, Stiles is a spark, meaning he was suppose to be your emissary, but when Alphas mate with their emissaries or sparks, the claim bite will half change your mate. Meaning, Stiles will both be a wolf and a human. Stiles will remain a human with the heightened senses, but he will have the power to call upon on his inner wolf and change completely into a wolf, hence omitting what we call the beta form."

"So, what's wrong with him now? I didn't bite him!"

"Well, Derek, an unclaimed mate and an emissary at that, could get a bit possessive. Did you by any chance ignore Stiles?"

"I tried avoiding looking at him, but he kind of caused a scene after that, so there was plenty of looking."

"That's it. You avoided him. Which is why he acted out, because he felt used. A wolf mates for life, but usually there is a claim on that said mate. If you guys gave mated but you haven't claimed him, it's like him thinking that he's given you his everything but you may claim a better mate. Since he's a male, he may perceive other females as a potential 'competition' or 'substitute' because there is no claim."

"But Stiles knows I would never do that," Derek said feeling hurt, "we decided that I would claim him when he turns 18 since it's an immense decision."

"And that's why I said that it was strange and interesting."

"What you mean?"

"The wolf doesn't appear till **_after_** you claim your mate. Stiles seemed to have bonded with your **_entire_** pack as an Alpha Mate and he seemed to have his wolf freely taking control of him. That possessiveness and all the insecurities you saw was the wolf and not necessarily Stiles himself. Your pack was weeping because they sense their Alpha in deep inner turmoil and sadness. When I opened Stiles' eye, it was still alpha red. The wolf called out to the pack before Stiles collapsed that's why they got here."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Even if the wolf is coming out, why is Stiles sick?"

"That's the thing. The wolf is there but there are no healing powers. Werewolves run on a bit higher temperature than humans. The heeling powers keep the human part of the body from collapsing, but with a wolf and no healing powers, the body will burn out."

"No. This can't be happening. The Sheriff will be here soon. What am I suppose to say? Stiles wanted to wait before telling him. I can't take that away from Stiles."

"Calm down, Derek. You won't have to."

"If you are telling me I can do something, just tell me!" Derek growled.

"You can take away his pain and bite him. His wolf will recognize the claiming bite and retreat and he seems to be very good with wolf power, so he will heal within minutes."

"It's suppose to be his decision. I can't take that away from him."

"He's already made his decision, Derek, he leads and nurtures your pack like a mother would. There is a wolf within him that has presented itself before the claiming bite. He's always been a part of his pack's lives and he always will be. If you don't bite him and take away his pain, he will die. He may not be able to consent you at this moment, but look at him, Derek. He's dying because he's accepted you and thinks you may reject him. Would you really reject him and not bite your mate?"

Derek looked at Stiles as Deaton spoke. Stiles always was his Queen. He always was over protective of his pack. Hell, he called Isaac his 'Pup' and had a nickname for practically everyone in the pack. He helped his pack with anything and everything from dating to homework. Deaton was right, Stiles had already made his decision and Derek would love Stiles for the rest of his existence for this chance. Yes, love. Derek was in love with this hyperactive spaz of a teenager lying perfectly still in front of him.

"Could you all please wait outside?" Derek said quietly. He heard Deaton take the pack outside and downstairs. Derek sat by Stiles' bedside and kissed Stiles' forehead before taking Stiles arm in his hand and leeching away the pain. Deaton was right again, Stiles was in so much pain and Derek's heart hurt for putting his beautiful mate through such a terrible fate.

Derek changed his face into his beta form and he brought his fangs close to Stiles' neck, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, before biting into Stiles' shoulder and claiming his mate.

•--------------------------------•

Deaton guided the young pack members down the stairs and into the living room. They all looked so pathetically dead. They were aimlessly walking with sad expressions on their faces that a teenager should never have. It's been ages since he's been a teenager but he remembered training to be an emissary was the best thing in the world. Deaton always had a hunger for knowledge. He could learn and experiment all day. He had studied up to be the vet as a cover and just because he could. Then the Hale pack had taken him in as their emissary and Deaton had been ecstatic. He was doing the most exciting job, he was in a pack, he got to learn, and he was in love with a young woman in that said pack.

Talia Hale. She was beautiful and Deaton loved her with all he had. He had been a little sad when she had mated with Derek's father, but it wasn't a surprise. If Talia and Deaton were going to be mated, they would have done so even before Talia took over as the Alpha of the pack. They had known each other since they were both in high school. Deaton was still very happy just to be with her, but then the fire had happened. Deaton had to forget a lot of things after that fire. A lot of things that he loved...still loves. He had to give up his pack, his love, and his emissary status. The only thing that kept him going was his animal clinic.

Deaton had forgot to smile, until Scott had come in to his life. Scott became like a son to him and then Scott had gotten bit and Deaton was getting the purpose of his life back. It's still very difficult for him to come out of hiding, but this pack was definitely bringing him out bit by bit. He was proud of the Alpha Derek had become. He was a bit surprised that Stiles and Derek had mated but not surprised that it was Stiles. Stiles has the qualities to be an excellent leader. He balances out Derek perfectly. Where Derek speaks very little, Stiles can talk all day. If Derek says or does something wrong, Stiles can stand up to him. They would lead a great pack together.

Deaton was still in his own thought when his phone rang. Today was turning out to be an interesting day, Deaton thought looking at his phone screen.

"Hello, Mr. Argent. How may I be of assistance, today?"

"Would you know why Peter started crying and yelling about Stiles being 'so very very sad' in the middle of a movie? He's been crying forever now and he just won't stop. I didn't know who else I could talk to, there is nothing in the bestiary! I checked everywhere!"

"Relax, Mr. Arge-"

"Chris is fine."

"Relax, Chris. Derek and Stiles had an unclaimed mated bond and things are being sorted. Why don't put him on the phone."

"You want me to hand a phone to a crying grown werewolf? I don't know, I might just end up shooting him."

"Well, then put the phone on speaker. I know he can still hear, but it's better this way."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Peter, listen to me, if you stop crying, Chris is going to bring you to see Stiles, okay? I need you to be very quiet and come here, okay."

Peter immediately stooped his weeping.

"Wow. This day can not get any more weirder. Well, thanks, I'll bring him, but I want an explanation for all this!"

"Very well," said Deaton and then hung up.

•---------------------------•

Derek checked Stiles' forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half hour. Luckily, the bite was working and Stiles was cooling down, but slowly. Derek heard Deaton heading upstairs and the door open.

"How's he?"

"Better, but still has a fever," Derek said without moving.

"Peter and Chris are coming."

"I heard. What's wrong with Peter?" Derek asked turning around to glance at Deaton.

"Another strange thing. Stiles' wolf called out to Peter as well, but Stiles, it seems, didn't want great Uncle Peter here, so Peter didn't get the memo for coming over, he just got the weeping one."

"Why does my head hurt and why are we talking about creepy Uncle Peter?" Stiles moaned.

Derek turned around so quickly that it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash and he grinned widely down at his mate.

"You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay? Why doesn't my head hurt thou--" Stiles was saying when the entire pack came rushing in the door (including Peter and surprisingly Chris).

"You're okay!"

"Oh my god, don't ever do that again!"

"Buddy, you can't do that, okay!"

"Up, up sleeping beauty! My head's exploding!"

"Dude! What's wrong with you! Don't ever do that again!"

"Thanks a lot, Little Red! That was more embarrassing than me killing all those people last year!"

"QUIET!!!!! All of you!" Derek yelled, "Stiles just woke up and he still had a mild fever. Can anyone please make some soup and call your parents you guys will all be sleeping here tonight!"

"I'll make the soup!" Isaac said excitedly. Scott and Allison agreed on helping Isaac with the soup while Erica complained to Boyd about Isaac turning into a mama's boy and Lydia complained out her headache to Jackson. Aiden and Cora shaking their heads to a smiling Ethan and Danny saying how cute and caring about each other the 'trio' is. Chris, Peter, and Deaton remained in the room.

"What just happened?" Stiles said in a confusing tone.

"Stiles,"said Deaton, "I'm afraid I will have to wait for you to get a bit better before I explain everything but you are well now."

"You owe us an explanation too, Deaton," said Chris.

"Yes, Chris, I'll get to it in a minute," said Deaton before turning around and telling Derek, "and Derek, I really feel you guys should tell this to the Sheriff as well. He knows about the supernatural and it's only safe, but it's your guys' decision, so we will leave you guys to it."

Deaton, Chris, and Peter were about to leave when Sheriff asked, "tell me what?"

"That Stiles and I have mated, Sir," said Derek, "as werewolves, we mate for life, just like wolves. We don't choose our mates, we meet them. As an alpha, the mating process is even essential to the pack. The Alpha pair must lead and nurture the entire pack and Stiles as you know is a natural nurturer. He takes care of everyone and he loves everyone, and that is why I love him and I do not know what it is in me that he loves, but he loves me as well. We were still unclaimed though. We were going to talk to you and do it after he turns 18, but there was a slight complication since Stiles is a spark and an emissary of the pack. The wolf had some how presented itself before Stiles was claimed, hence causing a high fever in Stiles, but he's well now."

"I should be so angry and arrest you right now, but the fact that Stiles is actually crying after that little speech of yours and is sick and the fact that I've never heard you speak that much before, and the fact that I'm really tired, I'm going to let it go. Welcome to the family, Son. Now. Chris, Peter, and Deaton, how about a drink?" said the Sheriff.

Peter and Deaton looked amused while Chris looked at the Sheriff with a weird expression, "uhhh...sure..."Chris said.

"Excellent, then, I'll go change and be downstairs," Sheriff replied turned to go before saying, "and Derek, since the kids said you guys are all staying the night, you're cooking. I'll give you a minute to wrap things up here." The sheriff left with that and Chris walked out with the expression still on his face with Peter smiling amusingly behind him along with Deaton.

Derek got up to shut the door and saw Stiles trying to control his laugh but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry!" He said laughing, "that was hilarious! Do you even know how to cook anything besides pancakes?"

"Yes, I do, actually," said Derek smiling, but then he grew serious and Stiles laughter died.

"What's wrong?" Stiles said softy and continued laughing as he said, "you don't wanna cook?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wh-at?" Stiles said controlling his laughter.

"I'm sorry," Derek said again.

"Come here, Derek," Stiles said trying to sit up. Derek rushed to help Stiles sit up and then sat by his bedside. Stiles took Derek's face in his hands and said, "hey, it wasn't your fault, okay, dad walked in and you had to tell him, you did good, and he loves you, I couldn't be more happy and proud of you. You don't have to apologize for that."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a choice on if you wanted the claim bite or not."

"What are you on about?"

"I had to give you the claiming bite and claim you so that you could heal. It's very complicated, but you are so powerful that you had a wolf appear before it gave you the claiming bite and the temperature of a wolf was higher and you got a fever and fainted after calling the entire pack over and then they were here crying for hours. I'm sorry, I had no choice, you were going to die! I couldn't do that! I'm sorry for being selfish!"

"Hey, hey, stop, okay," Stiles said softly, "I'm not mad. I love you and you are an awesome person and you were the one who wanted to wait until I was 18. I want you, Derek Hale and I will always want you! Now stop being a drama Queen! That's my job! You aren't getting out of cooking that dinner."

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles. He pulled back and put his forehead on Stiles' and Stiles whispered, "and you definitely don't have to be a drama queen to get some sugar."

Derek smiled widely at the dorkiest of his mate and he said, "I love you, Stiles."

"I think that was enough time to make up! C'mon, Hale! Time to cook the dinner!"

"Dad, you have the worst timing, ever!!" Stiles groaned.

"Sorry, kiddo! Man's gotta eat!"

•------------------------------•

Stiles was feeling much better after he had the soup Isaac made for him. The fever was cooling off, the man he loved loved him back, and he was a claimed Alpha mate with his entire pack and dad under one roof, he couldn't be more happier. The pack came in and out of the room and Derek returned after dinner with some more soup since the 'trio' was on the dishes. His dad, Chris, Peter, and Deaton had weirdly bonded and were drinking and playing poker. Stiles slept with Derek and the entire pack around him that night. It was a great night.

•-------------------------------•

Stiles didn't go to school the next day since he was still recovering and Derek stayed with him for the entire day. Bringing him soup, taking away his pain, just laying down with him, reading for him, anything and everything to make him feel better.

Stiles did feel better. In fact, he went to school the next day...and ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not a prob-lem," the guy said nervously.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah...I should probably find my class...uhhhh....yeah," the guy said looking behind Stiles and walked away.

"Well that was weird," muttered Stiles as he glanced behind himself to reveal a very angry looking Isaac.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Stiles said.

"That guy doesn't smell right! He was looking at you all weird too! Stay away from him and stay with me!" Isaac said walking up and next to Stiles.

"O-kay...I'm going to go to class now...stop worrying too much, Pup," Stiles said looking over to Isaac, but Isaac was no where to be found.

"Pup?"

•--------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be giving you the name of that new character in the next chapter! So stay tuned!! Also you guys will get a surprise in a few more chapters. So definitely STAY TUNED and leave me lots of comments!!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	13. The New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a situation on his hand with a new kid and school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a beautiful person Jackieb0406 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieb0406/pseuds/jackieb0406) for suggesting the name for the new kid. <3

"Pup? Where are you?" Stiles said looking around.

"I'm right here! What's wrong?" Isaac said looking up from where he was tying his shoe lace.

"What you doing down there, Pup?" Stiles said confused.

"Nothing, Stiles! My shoe was untied, but did you know you smell really nice today!" Isaac said getting up and hugging Stiles.

"Uhhhhh...thanks?" Stiles said unsurely hugging or rather patting Isaac on the back.

"Okay! See Ya!" said an overly excited Isaac.

"See you, Pup," replied Stiles weirded out thinking what happened to Isaac in his head. Isaac had been just standing there angrily insisting that the new guy smelled weird. What changed? And that too, so quickly. Stiles was about to walk in when his head started spinning and he lost his balance and almost hit the floor. Stiles felt a pair of strong hands holding him above the floor. Not Derek strong, but strong enough. Stiles was slowly put on his feet back and he turned around to glance back at the owner of the hands. It was the new guy.

"You should be careful in situations like this," he said.

"Ummm...thank you. I just...uh...lost my balance. Normally, I'm really clumsy but my head just spun a little."

"Sounds like you did need someone to take care of you," the new guy said, more to himself than Stiles. Well with Stiles' luck, everything is weird and he had no idea what this guy was on about. If Derek hadn't been in his life, maybe he would have found this guy cute, but Isaac was right. Stiles' life could never be that simple. There was something off about this guy. He just didn't smell right. It was faint, but his wolf was becoming uneasy with this guy's presence. Stiles needed to get out of here and what you know, saved by the bell.

"Well, I better get going, it's time for my class," Stiles said backing up and moving towards the front door.

"You want me to go with? You don't seem well," the guy said walking with his hand out towards Stiles.

"No, it's fine," replied Stiles, waving his hand, "I'm sure you have a class to get to as well. Chemistry is just right around the corner. I'll make it." Stiles tried to call out to everyone and anyone through his pack bonds, but nobody responded. Stiles backed up and headed towards door. The new guy made his way towards the door and held it open for Stiles with a hurt expression on his face.

"Relax. You look like you are about to faint. I was just trying to be nice and help out. You know make some friends and stuff. It's pretty difficult being the new kid, you know. I'm Asher, by the way."

"I'm sorry, I just got back from being sick, so maybe I'm just still out of it," Stiles said guiltily, maybe he was just over reacting.

"It's fine. It happens all the time," Asher said indifferently.

"I'm Stiles, by the way," Stiles said making his way in with Asher walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I know," Asher said with a shy smile.

"You do?" said Stiles confused, "I thought you were new."

"I am, I just have excellent hearing and observation skills," Asher said walking away.

Stiles just shook his head and was about to make his way to class when he heard a familiar sound. He was going to be so busted. He can't ditch chemistry first day back! It was an important subject and even though Mr. Harris had been a dick, his sacrifice by Jennifer Blake had brought an even douchbag of a chemistry teacher. Stiles couldn't even pronounce his name. This was important though, so chemistry could wait. Stiles was about to open the door when a worried Derek opened the door from outside.

"What's wrong, babe!" Stiles asked worriedly touching Derek's face as he entered.

"What's wrong? Nothing is wrong with me, but what was wrong with you? I felt all that panic through a bond. It was so confusing. Normally everything is so clear. I was heading out of town to do some errands and I felt all that and I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," Stiles said smiling softly at Derek, "I was panicking over stupid reasons."

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to your protection, Stiles. What was the pack doing? Why aren't they here? And why do you smell weird?" Derek replied furious.

"Hey, calm down, okay? My head spun and I lost my balance and this guy caught me from hitting the floor," Stiles was saying when Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles ran his thumb across Derek's chiseled cheek and continued, "I said he caught me, but then he kept on insisting that he should drop me off to my next class, so I panicked, because he smelled weird to me, but nobody came, so I assumed nothing happened. But then I didn't need anybody because I was just overreacting and he was just some new kid trying to make friends. And I do not smell weird!"

"You're going home, you aren't ready for school yet!" Derek said ignoring Stiles' last comment and grabbing Stiles' arm while opening the door. Stiles felt dizzy again, so he grabbed Derek's arm for support. Derek quickly grabbed Stiles at swept him off the floor to carry him.

"Der, put me down, we're at school. I'm not going home and someone might see us," pouted Stiles.

"You are in no condition to walk, let alone attend school, Stiles! Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" Derek said angrily.

"We're fine, Der, you don't have to worry so much, okay?"

"We're? Who's we?"

"I'm just trippin all over the place today. I meant the pack will take care of me, it's fine. I'm fine. We will go to the front office and we can call Isaac and have him "babysit" me if it makes you feel better. You know he'll take care of me and it will be completely legal. Plus, you've got things to do, babe. You been taking care of me for the past two days," Stiles said and then he looked around to see if anyone was watching them and kissed Derek.

"We'll be fine. Just relax, okay? Everything is going to be fine," Stiles said softly and Derek nodded slowly.

"C'mon, let's take you to the office," Derek said, putting Stiles down but keeping a slight hand on Stiles' lower back. Stiles gave Derek a 'over protective much?' look and Derek just rolled his eyes. Derek dropped his hand as he opened the front office's door and led Stiles through.

"Hi, Mr. Hale, how can I be of assistance?" said the secretary in a seductive voice and completely ignored Stiles.

Stiles clenched his fists to control himself from leashing out at the secretary. It didn't make sense. Deaton said Stiles felt possessive the other day only because he was unclaimed, but he was claimed now and feeling very possessive. Derek held Stiles' hand under the counter to calm him down and Stiles did calm down. He did, really. But then the secretary looked at Stiles and said in a very disgusting tone, "And you? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Actually, Mr. Hale, here caught me from falling on my face and got me to the office so that Isaac Lahey could be called to office and asked to be my helper for the rest of the day since I'm still recovering from being tragically sick."

"Get to class, Mr. Stilinski, I'm sorry, I can't do that," the secretary said dismissively.

"Why not?" Derek asked angrily.

"Well, Mr. Hale, we cannot have another person's education in danger because Mr. Stilinski here isn't capable of taking care of himself."

"I am very capable of taking care of myself! Thank you very much! And you wouldn't be ruining his education because we basically have the same schedule apart from one class and he just needs a pass for that one," Stiles said pissed off at the secretary.

"And I'm Isaac Lahey's guardian and the Sheriff's friend, so I am absolutely okay with Isaac helping Mr. Stilinski," Derek said controlling his wolf.

Derek let Stiles' hand go as the principal approached them from his office.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, is there any problem?"

"Yes," answered Derek, "I saw Mr. Stilinski here faint as I was entering the school and caught him in time before he hit the floor. I asked him to go to the nurse's office and return home, but he insisted on attending school despite clearly being very unwell and then he mentioned that Isaac Lahey was in all his classes but one, so he will go to the office and ask for an escort. Since I was heading this way, I offered to walk him to the office and then this secretary of yours preferred on belittling Mr. Stilinski rather than helping him. And I will not stand here and have her insult another student when the request was completely valid. And as Isaac's guardian, I completely approve of him helping out his friends in their need."

"My apologies no behalf of the school secretary, Mr. Hale," the principal replied and turned around to face the secretary, "call Mr. Lahey to the office and put in a note for the teachers for both Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Lahey about the arrangement."

"Yes, sir," the secretary said quietly while looking with pure hate towards Stiles.

"I believe we had an appointment this afternoon but we can just talk now if you like since you are already here."

"Yes, actually, I had another obligation show up around my appointment and that's why I had come in early."

"Very well, let's go talk in my office then," the principal replied.

"Actually, I would like to speak to Isaac first, if that's alright," Derek said making a guilty face.

"That is absolutely fine. I'll be in my office when you are ready."

The principal left for his office and Stiles and Derek waited on the chairs outside the office. Isaac arrived a few minutes later and ran to Derek.

"What's wrong guys?" Isaac said worriedly.

"Why is your smell off?" Derek said but then shook his head, "never mind that. Stiles is feeling dizzy and fainting so I've talked to the principal and I want you to stay with him all day long. Do NOT leave him alone, at all! I mean it, Isaac! Be with him at ALL TIMES and I want you to drive the jeep and go home with Stiles. Bring Erica and Boyd along with you as well, I'll just pick you guys up all together."

Isaac made and face and hugged Stiles, "I'm so sorry, Stiles, you should have told me! I promise I'll look after him Derek!"

"Speaking off telling, why did you guys not respond when Stiles called you guys through the bond?" Derek asked.

"What?" Isaac said breaking the hug, "he didn't call us! I didn't hear or feel anything! No one of us did! The entire pack is in chemistry class together and we're all fine."

"Hmmm...weird," said Stiles, "but we should really get to class now."

Stiles wished he could just kiss Derek for one last time before he had to go listen to that douchebag chemistry teacher. He must be leaning forward because Isaac pulled him back and whispered, "don't kiss him, the secretary is watching."

Stiles groaned loudly and a worried Derek smiled a little. He touched Isaac and looked at Stiles hoping it will suffice the missing touch and whispered, "you guys better get going, take care."

"Let's go, Stiles," Isaac said happily and wrapped his arms around Stiles arm and dragged him along.

Stiles walked into the class with Isaac and the first thing he saw was Asher giving a hurt look. Stiles felt slightly guilty but it quickly passes as the stupid teacher said, "Ahhh, Mr. Stilinski, so nice of you to join us this morning. Please take a seat. Mr. Lahey, you can let go of him."

"Actually, I can't. I was called to the office because Stiles was sick and he keeps fainting and my guardian Mr. Hale found him in the hallway so the office put me on escort duty."

"Very well, take a seat, both of you."

Stiles sat down and soon he was bombarded by texts from his entire pack.

**From: LoverWolf  
8:00 am**   
_What's wrong, buddy? Are you okay?_

**From: Banshee Queen  
8:00 am**   
_What's wrong?_

**From: Catwoman  
8:00 am**   
_What's up, Batman?_

**From: SilentWolf  
8:00 am**   
_You okay, bro?_

**From: DoucheWolf  
8:00 am**   
_You okay?_

**From: Danny Boy  
8:01 am**   
_Are you okay, Stiles?_

**From: TwinWolf E  
8:01 am**   
_You okay, dude?_

**From: TwinWolf A  
8:01 am**   
_You okay, Stiles?_

**From: BabyHale  
8:01 am**   
_Are you okay Stiles?_

**From: Huntress  
8:02 am**   
_Are you okay? Heard you aren't feeling good._

Stiles just sent a group text to the entire pack and just said, "I'm fine, guys, I just fainted in the hallway but Derek caught me in time and set me up with Isaac taking me to class since we have pretty much the entire school day together. So, relax, all of you."

Stiles went back to studying his chemistry lab and was reading through his book when his phone buzzed violently again. Great! Even more texts.

**From: Daddy  
8:04am**   
_You fainted? What?? Why are you still at school? Go home!_

**From: Peter  
8:07 am**   
_You fainted? Why are you at school then?_

**From: Chris  
8:08 am**   
_Take care of yourself, maybe you should come home._

What is up with Stiles' luck? He didn't even realize that when he texted the entire pack he meant the entire pack. Well, great, there was no way Stiles was going to tell them about Asher and the panic, he had to stick to the story.

 **To: Dad, Peter, and Chris  
8:10 am**  
 _Yes, I fainted. But Derek was here to talk to the principal about his job and he just happened to catch me when he was coming in and took me to the office because I didn't want to go home. I'm falling behind in my classes_.

This was going to be a long day.

•------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters and I'll be wrapping up the story! Hope you enjoyed this update!!! Show me some love and leave me some lovely comments!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	14. Connected Passed Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sick, Derek is concerned and Deaton comes back for a visit.

The day was just passing by, very slow. Stiles fell asleep in a couple of his classes, but had only one more "fainting" episode during lunch. He was walking towards their table with his food. Isaac on his tail getting his food and telling Stiles to not walk alone and Stiles started to feel dizzy. The last thing he remembered was the pack on the table cheering about having less homework and then he felt the floor coming closer and closer, but he never hit. There was a similar pair of hands holding him. The whole pack was on him in seconds and Stiles saw Ethan grab Asher's hands away as Aiden caught and carried Stiles to their table.

"Stiles? Stiles? Are you okay?" Aiden was saying.

"I told you to wait for me, Stiles," Isaac said with a pout.

"You shouldn't be here. And why is that creep's smell all over you?" Ethan said.

"You shouldn't call people that! He helped Stiles and he's a good guy!" Isaac growled and his eyes were going to glow had Stiles not run his hand over Isaac's arm.

"Calm down, Pup, nobody hates anyone, okay?" Stiles said soothingly. That was weird. This morning Isaac had been claiming that Asher smelled weird and looked creepy and Stiles clearly remembered Isaac telling him to stay away from the new guy and close to him. So what changed so quickly that he was fighting against his own pack. Stiles' head hurt way too much for that stuff.

"Oh you guys are idiots! Give him some space. Here, have some water, Stiles," Lydia said handing Stiles a water bottle. Stiles took the water bottle and drank some water. And then ate some fries off Isaac's plate. Everyone settled down to the table but Isaac remained exactly behind Stiles and Stiles saw a few kids looking at Stiles and he gave them a week smile.

"Pup, you can sit and have your lunch, sweety," Stiles said and Isaac made a whiney face and said, "but I told Derek that I'll take care of you but I let you fall, so no, I'm not going to eat and stand guard and watch out for you."

"Pup, it wasn't your fault. I was feeling okay and it happened all of a sudden. Don't worry, alright, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. I texted the Sheriff and I'm going to take you home right now. He's calling the office," said Ethan looking at his phone.

"You can't take me home! I've still got English left!"

"Watch me! And you already know what's going on in English."

"But---"

_Stiles Stilinski and Ethan Carver please come to the front office._

"Oh great! I hate being treated like a baby!" Stiles said annoyed after hearing the PSA announcement. Ethan smirked and got up and was about to help Stiles up when Isaac growled lowly.

"I'm suppose to take care of him," Isaac said through his teeth.

"Isaac, calm down. You seem distracted. Your smell is off and I don't feel safe leaving Stiles with you!" Ethan said showing his teeth.

"Kids! Stop fighting! Both of you, sit down!" Stiles ordered annoyed and they both immediately sat down in their places.

"Aiden!" Stiles said, still glaring at Ethan and Isaac, "take me to the office! That dumb bitch won't be able to tell you two apart anyways!"

Aiden immediately got up out his seat and was at Stiles' side in a second. Aiden helped Stiles get up and took him to the office. The office told Stiles that he and 'Ethan' were excused for the rest of the day. Aiden drove Stiles home in the jeep and Stiles fell asleep in the car. Aiden must've carried Stiles into his house and upstairs because when Stiles woke up, it was 2:30 pm and with the number of voices in his house, he guessed the whole pack was in his house. And two of them were in his room.

"Hey, Pup! Hey, Ethan! What's wrong?" Stiles asked softly.

"Hey, you're awake," said Isaac picking up his head, "I just came to apologize for earlier."

"Me, too. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted as I did," said Ethan with a genuine smile on his face.

"It's okay, guys," Stiles said yawning, "I may have over reacted a bit too. And look at the time! Don't you guys have a Lacrosse practice to get to?"

"Yeah, but we wanted to say sorry, first," said Ethan getting up.

Isaac made a face and he looked at Ethan, "Actually, I wanted to stay here, today. You guys all go ahead without me."

"You aren't going to miss Lacrosse practice because of me, Pup!" Stiles said sitting up in his bed, "I'm going to go with you guys and I'll watch you guys from the bleachers."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Derek said entering through the window.

Stiles jumped at Derek's voice and said,"Ahhhh...look at my knight in shiny armor coming through my window like a thief, because coming through the door in such a grueling effort."

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to Isaac and Ethan, "Thank you so much for taking care of Stiles, you guys. Have fun at practice."

Stiles didn't notice what happened until he spoke with a heavy voice, "Why can't I go? I want to go! You never let me do what I want," and started crying. Derek was by him in a second.

"What's wrong, Stiles? Why are you crying? Nobody is stopping you from doing what you want, you just look very pale and need some sleep, that's all," Derek said softly.

"But I no wanna sleep! I wanna go watch my Pup's practice game," Stiles sniffled.

"Alright, I'll take everyone, okay? Stop crying please," Derek said hugging Stiles to his chest.

Stiles cheered up and got out of his bed so quick that he felt nauseous, so he ran into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet bowl. Derek was by his side, at once, followed by Ethan and Isaac.

"Are you okay? Gosh! Why don't you ever listen to me, Stiles," Derek said annoyed, "Isaac, can you grab the glass by the sink and give me some water please. Everyone stay downstairs. Stiles is okay and I don't want him to feel crowded."

Isaac did as he was told and Derek held the glass to Stiles' mouth. Stiles took a few drinks and leaned back into Derek's chest. Derek scooped up Stiles and put him back in bed. Stiles was fast asleep by the time they got to Stiles' bed. Which was unusually fast, even for Stiles. Derek shook his head and gestured Ethan and Isaac to follow him downstairs. Derek quietly told the boys to get to lacrosse practice and take care and told the girls to go upstairs and keep an eye on Stiles while he made some soup for Stiles. Everyone listened to their Alpha and did as they were told. One thing you never did was argue with an Alpha, let alone argue with an Alpha worried about his mate.

Derek heard Ally coming down the stairs, but he kept making his soup.

"Hey, Derek," Ally said softly.

"Yeah?" Derek replied without glancing at her.

"Stiles is a little warm, maybe we should call Deaton. I'll finish the soup and feed Stiles and you can go get Deaton."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Ally said with a small smile.

Derek left to go get Deaton, and Ally finished making the soup and poured it in a bowl. Ally made her way upstairs and nodded at Lydia to gently wake up Stiles.

"Stiles," said Lydia, as she shook him slightly, "wake up and eat something, Stiles. You haven't eaten all day long."

Stiles slowly woke up and looked at Lydia, Cora, Erica, and Ally standing with the soup. Lydia and Erica helped Stiles sit up and Ally fed him soup.

"I feel like a little baby," Stiles said pouting.

"It's okay, Stiles, you take of us too," Ally said gently.

Stiles had finished his soup when Sheriff came home and into Stiles' room. The sheriff made his way across the room and Erica moved to sit next to Lydia and Cora so that Sheriff could sit by Stiles. Sheriff touched Stiles' forehead and said, "Jesus, kid, you look so tired. How are you holding up? Take some rest, okay?"

Stiles hummed and sank back into his pillow and drifted back into sleep.

"He's been doing that a lot, today," Ally said to Sheriff.

"Doing what?" Deaton asked entering the room with Derek behind him.

"Falling asleep unusually fast," Ally said making a face.

"And Derek, you said he vomited and was running a slight fever?" Deaton asked Derek.

"Yeah, but he's been sick all day so he's just tired, right?" Sheriff said.

"Perhaps," Deaton said, pulling out some gloves out of his trunk, "any other symptoms?"

"Ummm...he fainted a few times at school, today," Sheriff replied.

"What did you say?" Deaton said, with his glove only half way on his hand, "did you say he fainted a few times, vomited, and has been sleeping unusually fast all day?"

Sheriff froze as understanding dawned upon him, "are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say? How is that even possible?"

"I'll need a urine sample to confirm."

"What are you guys on about?" Derek asked very confused.

Lydia was the one to answer, "He thinks Stiles is pregnant? Don't you, Deaton?"

Derek felt as if the earth beneath him had slipped and Derek fell on the floor with a thump. Cora, Erica, and Allison were just stunned but same couldn't be said about Lydia.

"Men," said an intrigued Lydia as Cora got up to tend to Derek, "he's an Alpha but he can't handle his mate being pregnant? Anyways, how can Stiles be pregnant? I mean he's obviously of the male species."

"I need to confirm it before researching a possible explanation," Deaton said gently shaking Stiles, "wake up, Stiles, I need to do a bit of check up on you."

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, "let me sleep, I want to sleep," mumbled Stiles as he dozed back to sleep.

"Stiles," Deaton tried again, "Stiles, wake up, I need to run a few tests on you."

"What you want?" Stiles mumbled.

The Sheriff and Deaton finally got Stiles up and into the bathroom and Deaton collected the urine sample. They were heading back to the bed when Stiles noticed Derek on the floor. He got all the power he could muster and ran to Derek.

"What's wrong with him?" Stiles said as tears made way to his eyes, "what's wrong with him? Why is he on the floor?"

Derek woke up with something wet on his face and a crying Stiles above him asking someone why Derek was on the floor. Derek said the first thing that came to his mind, "why are you crying?"

Stiles smacked Derek's arm as he continued crying and yelled, "why am I crying? Did you just ask me why I'm crying? You were collapsed on the floor when I woke up! MAY BE THAT'S WHY I WAS CRYING! YOU DON'T JUST SCARE ME AND WAKE UP AND CASUALLY AND ASK ME WHY I'M CRYING! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M CRYING?"

"Yup, definitely add emotional mood swings to that list," said Sheriff to Deaton, who was running a pregnancy test in the corner with his suitcase laid out on the floor.

"Well, it looks like you will be a grandfather soon, Sheriff, congratulations."

Sheriff's eyes started to tear up, "I never thought it would be like this but when has Stiles failed to surprise me."

"Awwww. How cute, Mr. Stilinski!" Ally said running up to the Sheriff and giving him a hug. Sheriff hugged her back and a blur of blond curls joined them too. Sheriff was so happy to have these wonderful kids in his life.

"What you mean?" said a shocked Stiles.

"It means, Mr. Stilinski, that you are pregnant with Derek's child."

"I'm preg-preg-nant?" Stiles said crying.

"Yes. Congratulations."

"But how is that possible?" Stiles said crying and grabbing his abdomen as Derek pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Stiles turned around and looked up at Derek with a slight smile, "is that why you were on the floor?" Derek blushed a little and Stiles dropped a peck on Derek's lips and said, "how cute!"

"I'll be doing some research and getting back to you on that, but it seems you will be on a wolf pregnancy cycle if you conceived this quickly after intercourse."

"What does that mean?" Sheriff asked.

"It means that the baby will be a were and Stiles' pregnancy will be 63 days instead of the traditional human 40 weeks."

"So I'm going to be a grandpa in about 3 months?"

"So it seems," Deaton said smiling and then he turned around to face Derek, who was now helping Stiles to bed and tucking him in.

"Derek, I'll research around my library and see if I can give you a few herbs which will help Stiles stay in touch with his inner wolf so that he doesn't keep on getting sleepy and fainting without affecting the baby, but today it's your duty to make sure he sleeps as much as he can. You may also want to wake him up about every 2 hours and feed him."

"I'll make sure I do that, thank you," Derek said running a hand through his mate's hair.

"And Sheriff, I think it's probably for the best if you have Stiles home schooled for about 4-5 months."

"I'll make sure to file the paperwork, thank you, Alan."

"It's my pleasure," Deaton said grabbing his things and making his way out of the room and Sheriff got out of Ally and Erica's embrace to walk Deaton to the door.

•---------------------------•

Sheriff walked and thanked Deaton and closed the front door smiling. It was a good thing he had eaten before coming home. He was tired and happy at the same time. He decided it was a good evening for a pack gathering this weekend and made his way to go shower up so that he can make calls after and invite everyone.

•---------------------------•

"Why was Deaton here?" Scott said entering with the rest of the pack. Cora rushed to Aiden as Lydia ran to Jackson, and Erica to Boyd. Ally seemed to be having an internal battle to run to Scott or Isaac. Scott cleared his throat and started again, "I said why was Deaton here and why is Stiles still sleeping?"

"Because Stiles is pregnant, with my child," said Derek as if he was still dreaming. Scott dropped to the floor just as Derek had and Ally giggled when Lydia said to Derek, "look, you guys are so similar."

Danny giggled and asked, "hold up? Are you telling me Derek fainted at hearing that he was going to be a dad?"

"Yeah, he did," said the Sheriff playful from behind and making everyone turn, "and since you guys are all here, I'll just tell you guys today. I want you guys to plan a pack get together this weekend and make sure you guys tell your parents and I'll invite Melissa, Peter, and Chris. Hopefully Stiles will be up and running by then."

"Sure thing, Sheriff!" Danny said.

"Please, call me John."

•------------------------------•

A hooded figure smirked outside the Stilinski resident. It was good he had infected the one called Isaac. He had subdued the pack bonds and he could keep an eye on the one called Stiles. Now, there was nothing stopping him from getting what he wanted. What he needed. The baby. It had been a while since he had such a powerful one. It would add immensely to his power. The power of an Alpha Wolf and an Alpha Emissary Wolf in one fetus. It would just take a couple more months for it to be perfectly ready for him.

•------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update. I tried to update ASAP, so leave your lovely comments below and let me know how you liked it!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	15. The Zwischenzug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into Stiles' pregnancy and a window into Isaac's nightmares.

It's been a month since Stiles found out that he's pregnant. He's homeschooled and his baby daddy takes care of him like there is no tomorrow. The Sheriff had thrown the pack get together and Stiles had loved it. Ally and Erica still make fun of Scott fainting at the news. They didn't have the courage to laugh at Derek's fainting, though. Stiles still finds it adorable. Isaac has been very clingy for the past month since his nightmares have come back. He's distanced himself from the pack a bit, but he's very overprotective of Stiles and the baby. 

Stiles was finally able to keep himself awake through the day after about a week into the pregnancy. Deaton had come back after a few days with his promised herbs and an explanation. 

Apparently, Stiles being a spark and an emissary also meant that he had bits of magic in his roots; and by bits he means he is actually quite powerful. He WAS an unclaimed mate, but that was not what had caused the possessive behavior when Derek had substituted at the high school. The unclaim-ness had caused the baby, but not the possessiveness. Stiles' magic had caused him to conceive because he was unclaimed. If Stiles knew his magic was this cuckoo about Derek, he would've used protection. Not that he regretted being pregnant, but he wished it would've been planned and when he and Derek were both ready, but he loves every moment of it. Well, minus the morning sickness. Stiles had gotten his wolf before being claimed because the wolf wanted to make sure it's mate stayed with him. 

Stiles' wolf had been furious seeing exactly what it was trying to prevent, Derek avoiding Stiles. The wolf saw Derek trying to avoid a simple eye contact as Derek turning his back both Stiles and the offspring. This caused the wolf to become very upset and it called out to its pack for comfort. Since there was an Alpha's offspring inside Stiles, Stiles's emissary wolf had bonded with the pack even stronger than Derek himself had. 

Stiles had even bonded with the humans of the pack. The only reason why Sheriff and Chris hadn't been weeping was because they aren't actually part of the pack. Melissa had been updated about the current situations and she had been checking up on Stiles and training with Deaton when she could on how the baby would be delivered. Stiles wanted a baby boy and Derek wanted a baby girl. They were going for an ultrasound today, so hopefully they could see their baby. It was their first one, and since the baby was still young, Stiles doubts they could actually determine the sex, but he was just ecstatic about just seeing their baby. He knows he's going to cry again. Just like he did when he found out he was going to mother his mate's baby. He loved Derek so much that he honestly couldn't put it in words.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by Derek putting a small fleece blanket on Stiles as he sat on the couch watching TV. Stiles smiled up at Derek and tilted his head up to kiss Derek. They kept their PDA to a minimum these days. Being pregnant means Stiles gets horny really fast and things escalate very quickly these days when Derek's tongue was involved and Stiles doesn't think his father will appreciate walking in on his pregnant son being fucked by an Alpha werewolf on his couch with the TV still on. 

Derek sat on the floor in between Stiles' legs with his head on Stiles' lap as he placed his hand on Stiles abdomen and gently rubbed soothing circles. Derek looked so in peace when he sat with Stiles and the baby like this. The baby was proving to be a good change for not just the pack but Derek as well. Stiles stuck his hand out of the blanket and ran his hand through Derek's hair and he felt Derek tense up.

"What's wrong, babe?" Stiles questioned worriedly.

"The Satan is here," Derek said making a face. It was so adorable that Stiles didn't know if he should adore Derek or ask him who the 'Satan' was. Stiles went with asking Derek to elaborate and he was about open his mouth to ask Derek when the door opened.

"Nephew," Peter said grinning, "I'm so flattered to be called 'The Satan' but today I come bearing gifts," as Peter made his way to the couch which looked like half of the store.

"Not, again, Peter!" Derek said moving to sit up.

"What you mean, not again?" Stiles asked confused.

"Uh, Peter brought a ton of baby items a couple days ago," Derek said pouting. Stiles couldn't get enough of his Derek pouting. It was plain angelic. 

"Well, Stiles, don't listen to him. This lazy butt is just annoyed that I'm getting my grand nephew things and not him," Peter said.

Stiles smirked at that. Peter had been getting better and better. He could be trusted and Stiles knew why Peter was buying all these clothes for their baby. He would never tell Peter to stop. He already knew the baby was going to be spoiled by not just him and Derek, but the entire pack. 

"You wish!" Derek was saying, "I would much rather not wear baby clothes."

Stiles laughed at that, because he knew what Derek was avoiding. He wanted to avoid telling his uncle to stop shopping. Derek wanted to shop for their baby, together, but everyone did more shopping for the baby than Stiles and Derek combined. Derek never stopped them, especially not Peter, since he was finally becoming like he once use to be.

•---------------------------------•

Peter stood there smiling as an amused Stiles smirked at Derek's funny expressions. Peter was very grateful for getting another chance with this pack. He was glad to have Stiles and Derek in his life. Don't get him wrong, he loves the entire pack, but Stiles has given him that sense of normality ever since he's become a wolf and pregnant. Derek has become a lot more mellower and definitely more thoughtful. The old Derek wouldn't have hesitated before throwing Peter against a wall and telling him not to buy things for his baby, but this new Derek only playful rolls his eyes and complains about Peter buying out the whole store for the baby. 

Peter understood that Derek wanted to buy things for their baby himself, but Peter still did these things. He wanted to have his own kids someday and after the fire, that was only a dream he once had. Peter had gotten married shortly after Chris had. He couldn't bear being alone. Sabina had been very nice. She loved Peter, and Peter loved her too, but it was never enough. He couldn't ask for a kid from his wife, when he was still in love with his mate, his Chris. This baby was the closest Peter had come to having his own baby. He and Chris were thinking about having a surrogate baby when Stiles had gotten pregnant. 

They may still do it, but after Stiles' baby grows up a bit. Peter wants to take care of their baby as much as he can. Peter is technically dead and can't work, so he decided that he can take care of the baby when Stiles is at school and Derek is teaching at the university. Peter always looked kids. It would be perfect. 

He's also rebuilding the Hale Mansion with Chris' help as a present for the baby and the pack. It's suppose to be a surprise and since Derek lives at the loft or is at the Stilinski residence, it's been quite easy hiding it. He's redesigned it so that it has 10 rooms, two master bedrooms, and four baby rooms and a nursery. Peter knows that no matter whatever he does, it won't bring Laura back, but at least he could cherish his new pack and their trust.

•------------------------------•

"So, Isaac," said a cloaked figure, "how's the baby doing?"

"It's doing very well. In fact, Stiles and Derek are going for an ultrasound today."

"Hmmm....but not mature, yet. One more month and it will taste perfect."

"Taste?" Isaac said terrified, and suddenly he was locked in the freezer surrounded by a cold laugh, "no! No!!! You can't kill the baby!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Isaac!!!?? ISAAC, WAKE UP!!!" said a voice. Isaac opened his eyes and he was face to face with a worried Stiles.

"Are you okay, Pup? Were you having a nightmare? I felt you scream!! It was so weird! I've never felt you scream before since your nightmares returned?" Stiles said wiping sweat off of Isaac's forehead.

"I'm fine, it was a weird nightmare...is the baby okay?" Isaac said suddenly sitting up and touching Stiles' abdomen.

"Relax, Pup. The baby is perfectly fine. Do you want to talk about your nightmare? Was it the usual one?"

Isaac shook his head and said, "It was probably nothing. It's good that the baby is well."

"Get some sleep, Isaac, Derek and I are going to go to Deaton's. The pack will be here soon, I'll tell them to keep an eye on you," Stiles smiled at Isaac and kissed his forehead after brushing his hair.

•------------------------------•

Isaac was going through a dark forest when he felt something walking behind him. He tried to use his wolf, but he couldn't. Isaac turned around quickly but saw nothing behind him. And then he felt the wind gush around him as a cloaked figure pushed him to floor and roared angrily.

"You little coward had the audacity to fight against me? How dare you repair those pack bonds again? DON'T WORRY, ISAAC! YOU CAN RUN FROM YOUR NIGHTMARES, BUT I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!! THIS PACK IS YOUR FAMILY, RIGHT? WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH THEY WILL LOVE YOU WHEN YOU LEAD ME TO THE BABY! I'LL TAKE THE POWER I CAN, I'M COMING AFTER THAT FETUS TOMORROW, ISAAC!! IM COMING FOR YOUR LIFE TOMORROW! BE READY!! NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM A TIKTIK!! NO ONE DEFIES ASHER!" 

The cloaked figure dropped its hood and charged at Isaac with red eyes in its vicious true form. Isaac cowered away and screamed and screamed until the forest began to shake and the darkness swallowed the Tiktik and Isaac was surrounded by a worried pack.

•----------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Zwischenzug" is a move in chess in which the idea is to put the opponent at a disadvantage of weakening their position by making ANY move. So stay tuned to see who used this move and who loses the next round and how! Leave your love via comments everyone!!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


	16. The Final Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac looses control and runs after Asher. Or so he thinks.

"Where are they!!?" Isaac said getting out of bed panicking. 

"Where's who, sweety?" Allison said trying to hold on to his arm.

"Stiles and Derek! Where's Stiles? Is the baby okay? He's coming! He's coming for them!!"

"Who's coming for them?" Lydia asked as Allison said, "It was just a nightmare, sweety!" 

"No! It wasn't a nightmare! He's been monitoring you guys through me! It was a warning! He's coming tonight!" Isaac said looking around, "Where is Stiles? It's only 4:30 pm! We still have time for research! It said it was a Tik Tik!"

"A Tik Tik?" Erica asked confused.

"It's another name for manananggal," Lydia said making a face, "it's a Philippines mythical creature. That's all I---"

And Lydia was cut off by Isaac's phone ringing. 

"Hey, Derek! How's Stiles? How's the baby?"

"They are both fine, Isaac, in fact, that's why I called you. For some reason I got a call from my job search agent at this hour, and when we were walking out of Deaton's office, we ran into one of your guys' classmate. He smelt weird, but Stiles said it's fine, so he's dropping Stiles off! But I want you to keep your bonds open, okay? You know how difficult it is to reason with Stiles sometimes." 

"Classmate? A weird smelling guy?" Isaac said worried, "Who was it, Derek!?"

"Ummm...He seemed new. I think he said his name was Asher...or something."

"Asher? Noooooo!" Isaac yelled into the phone and everyone covered their ears as Isaac's wolf howled and growled and he jumped out the window and down the street.

"Hello? What's going on? What's wrong with Isaac! Someone talk to me, dammit!" Derek yelled over the phone, "I'm coming back right now, if you guys don't answer! What's going on!"

"Calm down, Derek!" Lydia yelled across the room, "You better come home! Isaac just took off out the window enraged after he just woke up on having a weird nightmare!"

"Boyd and Scott! Go after Isaac! Erica and Allison secure the house! Jackson! I need you call Danny, Cora, and the Twins! Tell Danny to bring all his tracing equipment! Tell them to hurry up too!" Lydia ordered everyone as she moved quickly to grab where Isaac's phone had fallen.

Lydia dialed Stiles' phone number and he answered after a few rings, "Hey, Pup! How are you?"

"It's Lydia! Where are you? Shit's breaking loose here! Isaac had a weird nightmare and freaked out when Derek said something about some Asher dropping home! He just took off!"

"What?? I'm almost home! Call everyone!"

"Everyone is here accept the Twins, Cora, and Danny. They're on their way."

"I'll be there in like a minute!"

"Okay! Just hurry up!" Lydia said before hanging up and making her way downstairs. She saw that everyone had arrived and by the look on their faces, it seemed Stiles and Derek were here as well. Okay, then, that was a quick minute. She made her way to Danny.

"Hey Danny, hack into the town street cameras. Ethan and Aiden, I want you to patrol the house. Cora, go with Erica and Allison. We need everyone on full alert at all times!" 

Everyone just stared at her until she heard Stiles say, "C'mon, Cubs! Get to work. Big bloated mama, coming through."

Lydia heard a few laughs before everyone dispersed and did what they were told. She forgot sometimes that Stiles was the Alpha Mate. No body would dare follow her orders if both the Alpha and the Alpha Mate was in the room. She understood that, but old habits break hard. There was a time when she was the Queen B. Everyone feared her, but now, Stiles was The Queen. In this pack at least, but that's the thing, this pack is all Lydia has. This pack is the only thing she's ever belonged to. Her relationship with her mother and father had always been based on a power play. It was like a chess game. Lydia being the price, of course. She doesn't even recall having even a decent relationship with her dad. She had developed a better relationship with her mother after she had joined the pack, but by then, she had already found her real family. The Pack. 

She loved her best friend, Allison. Actually, Allison was like a soul-sister to her. Erica and Cora had been difficult at first, but she's very close with the two of them. Alison, Erica, and Cora are literally the best sisters she could have. Allison could kill you with bother her sweetness and her bow (literally and figuratively). Erica could kick your ass with and in style. Cora could rule it up and give up anything and everything truthfully, no matter how difficult it was. All her sisters would lend her their strengthens anytime without her asking. That's what she loved about them the most. They always had her back. No matter what they went through, they went through it all together. No one gets left behind, basically. 

The guys were on the similar page. She loved Jackson and Jackson loved her. She loved Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Scott, and Boyd equally. They all had her back. And then there were Derek and Stiles. She would do anything for them. They were basically parents she always wished for but never had. She knows they will make great parents. She's seen the way Stiles takes care of everyone. Letting everyone cuddle, making breakfast, helping with homework, taking their sides, keeping them happy, taking care of Isaac when he has his nightmares, etc. The list goes on, but the essence is there. Derek and Stiles are the kind of parents the whole pack wanted but never had. Everyone in this pack had problems, then they had a pack. This pack is everyone's family, and Stiles could be their age and not even a woman, but he is everyone's mom. 

As much as it would have pained Lydia to say this just two years ago, she loves Peter, too. She's happy for Chris and Peter. Especially because Chris had always looked so alone. Even when Victoria was alive. Lydia remembers Allison complaining one day about how his father is being manipulated by her mother and Gerard. Chris and Peter are like a match made in heaven. Where Chris was always very submissive and had high morals, Peter was always very dominant and had practically no morals. That's what a mate is, isn't it? A perfect match to your puzzle. The Yin of your Yang.

"Lydia!? Lydia!!??" Danny said shaking Lydia.

"Hmmm"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. What's up?"

"I hacked into the town's mainframe and located Isaac. He was headed east towards the forest. Presumably looking for the creature from his nightmares. I sent Scott the notification...he said he already knew...which was...."

"Weird?" Lydia finished for Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said unsure.

"Why do you say so?" 

"Because Boyd and Scott were looking in the North corner of the town and there is no way of knowing."

"Maybe he could feel the pack bond. I mean we are humans, maybe it's a bit different for the wolves."

"No, because then Stiles would've felt it too."

"Good point, but whatever it, we need to hurry. It's almost night time. We'll have a difficult time looking for them. I'll go research the creature Isaac was talking about, just in case," said Lydia to Danny, and then she started to walk up the stairs to Stiles' room where she could research, but she had an idea, "Hey, Danny?"

"Could you track Asher's whereabouts? And tell Ethan to get a few cameras. We should have the girls install and monitor them. We don't need five people on perimeter patrol."

"On it!" Danny said already disappearing out the door. 

"You're doing a great job, thank you," Derek said looking up from a sleeping Stiles' bed as Lydia entered the room.

"Of course. So, do you know anything about a creature called Tik Tik?"

"Yeah," Derek said making a face, "is that who Isaac has been having nightmares about?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Derek got up with a growl, "I want at least one person with Stiles at all times! The whole pack sleeps here, tonight! I don't want anybody leaving the house. I don't want Isaac entering this room at any cost! Keep him out!"

"Woah! Hold on! What's wrong?"

"Tik Tiks are mythical creatures descending from the Philippines. They can de-attach their bodies and they only hunt at night. And all their victims are pregnant. It's coming after Stiles!" Derek said looking around and facing Stiles. He softly shook Stiles awake.

"What is it? Let me sleep," Stiles mumbled.

"I'm sorry, babe," Derek said softly and Lydia just stared at him with her mouth hanging open, "I was wondering if you could mountain ash this room."

"Hmmm....go way daddy, mama needs to sleep," Stiles mumbled half asleep.

"Well, daddy will go away when mama makes sure the room is secured for the baby."

"Daddy is mean..." Stiles said yawning and trying to get up. Derek picked up some mountain ash from across the table and handed it to Stiles. Stiles put his hands in the container and put some mountain ash across his window entrance. He turned to Derek and smiled, "This use to be your entrance," Stiles whispered before giving Derek a chaste kiss. Derek smiled at that and guided him back to bed.

"I don't want Stiles panicking. I'll stay here, you guys can rotate shifts. And do some more research on how to defeat it if it does come here. Erica? I want you to call Chris and Peter to come here at once," Lydia heard Derek say as she got to her research. 

•-------------------------•

Scott and Boyd returned with Isaac a few hours later, he seemed jumpier than usual. He kept on asking about Stiles and the baby and going to see them. Chris and Peter arrived soon as well. Peter was rather mad at the so-called Tik Tik and was fixed on monitoring the entire house. Danny had located Asher all the way in the west part of town and Ethan and Aiden were patrolling outside while everybody else just kind of waited. 

"So, Scott," Danny was saying, "How did you know Isaac was on the east side of town?"

"He called us," Scott said shrugging his shoulders.

"He called you?" Danny asked confused, "He left his phone here, Scott, how did he call you?"

"It wasn't his phone number, we just assumed he borrowed a phone," Boyd replied.

"He was in the forest, not a lot of options for borrowing phones," Lydia said with a frown.

Peter looked around and said, "Guys? Where's Isaac?" And as if on cue, they heard Derek roar. 

"LYDIA!" Peter yelled getting up, "GET THE SALT!!"

Lydia grabbed her supplies and ran behind the few people. She heard gun shots and then screeching noises. The wolves were on the floor trying to cover their ears and Chris was shooting at what looked like the top half of Isaac with bat wings hovering over a scared to death Stiles with his hand on his abdomen.

"I warned him Stiles," the creature was saying, "I warned him I'll get to you and he thought he could fight me. He can't fight me. He can never fight me. I'll kill him after I kill you, Stiles!" 

"Leave us alone!" Stiles said coldly, "I'll burn you alive!"

"Ouch, you won't do anything, Stiles."

"Wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't! You aren't strong enough to fight me after all the blood I just sucked out of your pathetic little body. And tell your stupid Hunter to stop shooting. He'll hit the baby. It's my meal, I don't want it contaminated. He can't kill me with that gun anyway.

Stiles shuddered as he answered the creature,"I'm a powerful emissary wolf, you have no idea what I can do."

"Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity! Don't you see, Stiles, you're loosing. One screech and I can take down an entire pack of wolves. Don't you see how powerful I am? Perhaps I should drain your mate before I suck the fetus out of you! Who's going to save you, Stiles? These pathetic humans?" 

The creature grabbed Derek by the neck and began sucking the blood out of the Alpha's neck. Derek struggled and tried to get out but he eventually started getting very pale. Lydia knew the creature was distracted enough due to feeding, it was now or never. She grabbed the salt that had dropped on the floor and threw it on the creature. Derek collapsed to the floor as Peter sliced open the creature's throat before beheading him. There was a faint smell of garlic. Apparently, Peter had done his own research. Stiles looked at the creature and whispered something and the remains of the creature went ablaze, before smiling and collapsing on the bed. 

Peter was the first to recover.

"Chris, go get Deaton! Hurry! Stiles has lost a lot of blood!"

"Lydia! Now is not the time to collapse! Call Melissa and Sheriff! Tell them to hurry up!"

"Wolves! Half of you suck the pain out of Stiles, the other half, suck the pain out of Derek!" 

Stiles soon had color return to his cheeks. It seemed he was making a speedy recovery from this incident. Deaton and Melissa both arrived soon and attended to Stiles. Derek was coming back to his sense as well.

"Where-where-is Sti----?" Derek said barely keeping his eyes open, "whe-whe--?"

"He's fine, Derek. Deaton and Melissa are taking care of him," Erica was whispering, but Derek was already drifting back to unconsciousness.

Sheriff arrived dragging a pale, cut up, and bitten Isaac out of his car. Isaac looked like he was barely hanging on to his life. 

"I found him fallen in the middle of the road trying to get up! I didn't even recognize him for a moment!"

"Ash-Ash-er! You-yo-you," Isaac was trying to say.

"We what, Isaac,"Lydia asked.

"S-s-a-save. Save." Isaac breathed out.

"Save ourselves? From Asher?" Danny said.

Isaac, who was drifting into unconsciousness, shook his head.

"Save, Asher?" Allison said, but there was no answer from Isaac.

"Lydia! Get me warm water and towels!" a panicked Melissa said, "we're going to loose the fetus or Stiles or both. We're going have to perform a c-section and try and save the baby!" 

•------------------------------------•

Erica couldn't believe what was going on in her life today. She had had a fight with Boyd this morning and then Isaac went crazy and attacked her Alpha and Alpha Mate while she was down and died then another Isaac showed up dying. And now, when she had just given her weakened Alpha a bit of hope by assuring him by telling him that his mate was alright. That their family had survived this crazy thing, her Alpha's offspring and mate were both in danger of dying. Why can't she just keep her family? Why can't her pack just be safe? Why can't Stiles and his baby be alright? 

A tear escaped her eye accompanied by a whimper as Deaton shouted, "We're loosing Stiles!" 

•----------------------------------•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this after so many days. I've been busy with midterms at Uni. I know a few of you guys said you didn't like cliffhangers, but I haven't decided how I want to end my story. I'm very sure the next chapter will be last. So stay tuned! Hopefully I won't disapoint you. Just know that whatever, it was a necessity of the storyline. Leave you love or tomatoes in the comments. Lol   
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz 
> 
> P.S. It won't be that bad ;)


	17. Epilogue: The Game is On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Tik Tik attack.

"We're losing Stiles!" Deaton was shouting. Erica couldn't bear to see her pack mother losing this life and death battle and especially not when her Alpha was already down and the Alpha offspring was also in danger. When did her life become this? Her life use to be about worrying day to day about how not to make a fool out of herself by having another seizure. Derek had changed all that by turning her, and then there was Boyd. Her knight in shinny armor, her prince, her mate, her life, her everything.

Boyd was the only thing that she got out this stupid arrangement...or so she had thought. It wasn't until Stiles saved them first from Gerard and then from the Alpha pack that she knew she had gotten more than power and Boyd from being in this pack. She had gotten a family, moreover, she had gotten parents she always wanted. Except this pair was strangely close to her age and understood her perfectly! At least her pack mother did. Derek was always a work in progress.

She doesn't know how difficult it must be for a wolf, let alone an Alpha, to loose it's mate, but she does know that when the Alpha pack took them, the only thing that kept her sane was the fact that if her mate died, she would die with him. In that God awful vault. She doesn't want her family to disperse. She finally has a life she always wanted, and she'll fight for it.

"Hey, everyone! Get over here and help Stiles! Derek is out of danger but just a little weak! We need to help Stiles!" Erica yelled making her way to Stiles and she yelled, "No! You lot stay down there! Isaac needs you three," when she heard footsteps coming up.

They hurried around Stiles and started taking away the pain. Erica didn't like how there was a tube filled with blood going to Stiles. It felt weird. She noticed the blood was doing things she couldn't put in words, "It's the blood, Deaton! Take off the blood! The baby doesn't like an outsiders blood in its mother!"

Deaton gave her a cautious look before looking at the blood which was literally turning black at this point. Deaton removed the blood as the pack began to draw more and more pain out of Stiles.

"He's getting stable," said a surprised Melissa.

"Remarkable," whispered Deaton.

"Okay, seriously, Sherlock Holmes! Not the time for surprise quick studies!" Erica said annoyed.

"Apologies, Ms. Reyes. It's not everyday you get to deliver an Alpha's offspring from his male mate who also happens to be an Emissary Wolf," Deaton said carefully performing a c-section on Stiles.

"Okay! I get it! Delivering the baby of the power couple!" Erica said rolling her eyes, "Now, focus!"

"I assure you, Ms. Reyes, I am as focused as one can be," Deaton said trying to deliver the baby.

"Seriously? You two are arguing when Deaton is trying to perform a c-section on my son? Why wasn't I told Stiles was in danger!" Sheriff said walking into Stiles' bedroom angrily.

"Relax, John! Small talk happens in the operation theatre too! It's a way of relaxing your nerves instead of thinking of all the things that could go wrong," Melissa said smiling.

Sheriff scoffed and shook his head, "Is that suppose to make me feel--" Sheriff was saying to Melissa when he heard a cry. John's eyes filled with tears as Melissa cut the umbilical cord and smiled at John as she handed John a baby boy.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Lydia whispered coming up to John and trying to touch the baby.

"Yes, he is--" Melissa was saying when they heard another cry. "Ooh! There's the second one!"

"Two?" John asked surprised.

"Yes, twins, we didn't have time to tell anyone," said Derek, weakly sitting up against a wall. Sheriff gave him a sad smile and Melissa took the second baby from Deaton and handed it to Derek.

"A baby girl and a baby boy! Stiles is going to be so happy! We couldn't decide who we wanted more and look," Derek said teary eyed to nobody in the room, "we have both."

"Congratulations, Derek. Your children and mate are both safe," said Deaton getting up, "I gave Stiles a sedative, so he will be out for a bit until his wolf naturally produces the blood transfusion but he's out of any kind of danger! The pups did quite a good work with keeping their mother alive!"

Derek smiled softly and kissed baby girl's forehead as everyone gathered around.

"It's okay, Isaac, you can come in! We know it wasn't you," said Derek to a scared and sad Isaac hiding outside the door.

•------------------------------------•

Asher came to see Isaac a few days later. He was doing better and he wanted to apologize to everyone for not having realized that he was being controlled by a Tik Tik to spy on the pack. It obviously wasn't his fault, so Derek forgave him because he helped Isaac as much as he could, once the creature had taken out his shadow from Asher and taken form of Isaac. They didn't understand how half of these things work, but Stiles being Stiles had gathered everyone and called a meeting so that he and Lydia could add the Tik Tik to their own growing Bestiary.

Erica and Boyd had solved their issues and Ethan and Danny where going strong. Cora and Adrian had realized that their relationship was all sex and moved on. Okay, okay. Erica wished they had done that. Honestly, those two could give Lydia and Jackson a run for their money. Melissa and John had gotten together. The two brothers from another mother aka Scott and Stiles had been incredibly ecstatic.

Allison and Scott had realized that polygamy was not really their thing after they had a threesome with Isaac. Please. Erica does not want a repeat of that day again! Isaac had come home crying and said that halfway through Scott and Allison just forgot about Isaac and had gone for each other. Isaac started dating Asher after Asher asked him out. And speaking of home, Peter and Chris, yes, that is correct, Cheter was a thing now. Anyways, Peter had rebuilt the mansion and presented it as a "gift" to the Alpha Mates.

Derek and Stiles, the power couple, are just wonderful as parents. Stiles named the boy Marcus John Stilinski-Hale and Derek named the baby girl Madeline Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale. Yup. You read that correct! Derek and Stiles plan to get married soon and their babies carried their already hyphenated names! Since Stiles was 18 already, Erica had been put as the surrogate mother and given up all rights for the babies and Stiles and Derek had "adopted" the kids.

Since everyone was either going to Beacon Hills University or an online college, they all lived together as a real pack in the Hale mansion, or now, the Stilinski-Hale mansion. Peter and Chris adopted a stray coyote named Malia. She had fit in rather well with the pack. Malia was a sophomore in high school. She had a hard time grasping the idea of human interaction and ended up getting herself in trouble with two new freshmen who turned out to be omegas. They had been chasing Malia when Derek had run into them...wolfed out...anyways, they joined the pack too. They were a couple. Mason and Liam. They were new to Beacon Hills and even if they lived with their foster parents and dad, respectively, they couldn't just move into the pack house, so they spent some nights at home.

Erica liked both of them. Especially, Liam. He was an angry one. Just like a mini-Derek. Malia had found her mate in a 23 year old kitsune named Kira. Kira was half Japanese and half Korean. She was originally from New York and a Chemist but said she felt a pull towards Beacon Hills, so she travelled here with her best friend Jordan Parrish. Jordan was ex-army and a shape-shifter. A Phoenix to be exact.

Erica couldn't tell why the universe thought it was so hilarious to mate younger and older people together. First Derek and Stiles, then Kira and Malia. And if all that wasn't enough, Parrish had joined the Sheriff department and one day he goes into Deaton's office and voila. Magic happens. Literally.

Well, B-Hills was quiet fucked up and relationship status were the last thing Erica needed to worry about! She and Lydia needed to get her Batman ready while the guys were helping Derek. Yup! You guessed it, today is the big day! And into battle! Marcus and Madeline or M&M like Erica likes to call them, have been staring at their clothes for the past 20 minutes.

"But, Aunty Erica! This dwress wuks weird!" Madeline was complaining.

"Ahhh! I don't know! Ask Allison to help you get into it! You are only four years old baby girl! You don't need to look like another Lydia!"

"No fair! Aunty Lydia always gets sexy dweeses!" Madeline said pouting.

"Honey, trust me, when you get to pre-school, you will have a whole line of boys following you around! Unlike Aunty Lydia, who only gets Uncle Jackson!"

"Ewwwwww!" Madeline said making a face and laughing.

"Alright, you two! C'mon! Take your clothes and ask Aunty Allison to help you! I've got to go get Batman ready!"

"Batman's gonna be here!" Marcus said excitedly.

"No, Marcus! It's papa!" Madeline said laughing.

"Atta gurl, Maddy!" Erica said giving Madeline a kiss on the cheek.

"I no likey Maddy, Aunty KA!" Madeline said pouting again.

"Okay, _**Madeline**_! C'mon you two!" Erica said slightly pushing them out the door, "ALLISON!" She yelled, "take these M &Ms and get them dolled up please!"

•----------------------------------•

It's been two years since Derek and Stiles' wedding and M&Ms are now six years old! Marcus trips everywhere and Maddy, sorry, _**Madeline**_ rules it up. She is definitely the mini-Derek! Erica is pregnant with a baby girl and apparently getting pregnant makes your mate want to marry you. It was bound to happen. They are mates, after all.

"Erica! Derek and Boyd are in trouble! I'm going to have to go, call the others! They need to look after you!" Stiles said rushing out the door.

And the trouble starts again! I bet you were looking for a "Lived happily ever after!" Weren't you? Nope! All endings are happy endings when you have your family. The trouble just keeps coming and we just keep fighting and getting stronger, because, dude, it's Beacon Hills! And I wouldn't have it any other way!

•-----------------------------------•

Author's Note

Dear Readers:

I wanted to thank you all for your continuous support and love for helping me start and end this fan fiction. This journey has been incredible and writing this fan fiction made me realize even more how much Sterek mean to me. I absolutely adore them and the Fanmily I gained due to them. This first fan fiction of mine and all of you supporters and of course Sterek shall always hold a special place in my heart.

Thank you,  
Ilovestereknjazz

**Author's Note:**

> This work was suppose to be an OS but I changed my mind halfway through, so I could either make it a TS or give my go at an actual fan Fiction. Let's see what ty comments say! :D so comment, comment, comment!!! Or criticize! All is welcomed!!  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


End file.
